fcifandomcom-20200223-history
Syllabus Review/VTU/BE/Computer Science and Engineering
Scheme and Syllabus of Semesters V to VIII of B.E (With effect from 2006-2007) Computer Science and Engineering VISVESVARAYA TECHNOLOGICAL UNIVERSITY, BELGAUM VISVESVARAYA TECHNOLOGICAL UNIVERSITY, BELGAUM SCHEME OF TEACHING AND EXAMINATION V SEMESTER ''' '''B.E. COMPUTER SCIENCE AND ENGINEERING | Duration (Hrs) | |} |- |1 |06CS51 |Systems Software |CSE/ISE | 04 | - | 03 | 25 | 100 | 125 |- |2 |06CS52 |Operating Systems |CSE/ISE | 04 | - | 03 | 25 | 100 | 125 |- |3 |06CS53 |Database Management Systems |CSE/ISE | 04 | - | 03 | 25 | 100 | 125 |- |4 |06CS54 |Computer Networks - I |CSE/ISE | 04 | - | 03 | 25 | 100 | 125 |- |5 |06CS55 |Formal Languages and Automata Theory |CSE/ISE | 04 | - | 03 | 25 | 100 | 125 |- |6 |06CS56 |Entrepreneurship and Management |CSE/ISE | 04 | - | 03 | 25 | 100 | 125 |- |7 |06CSL57 |Database Applications Laboratory |CSE/ISE | - | 03 | 03 | 25 | 50 | 75 |- |8 |06CSL58 |Algorithms Laboratory |CSE/ISE | - | 03 | 03 | 25 | 50 | 75 |- |colspan="4"| Total | 24 | 06 | - | 200 | 700 | 900 |} VISVESVARAYA TECHNOLOGICAL UNIVERSITY, BELGAUM SCHEME OF TEACHING AND EXAMINATION VI SEMESTER B.E. COMPUTER SCIENCE AND ENGINEERING | Duration (Hrs) | |} |- | 1''' | '''06CS61 | Unix Systems Programming | CSE/ISE | 04 | '-' | 03 | 25 | 100 | 125 |- | 2''' | '''06CS62 / 06IS662 | Compiler Design | CSE/ISE | 04 | '-' | 03 | 25 | 100 | 125 |- | 3''' | '''06IS63 | Software Engineering | CSE/ISE | 04 | '-' | 03 | 25 | 100 | 125 |- | 4''' | '''06CS64 | Computer Networks - II | CSE/ISE | 04 | '-' | 03 | 25 | 100 | 125 |- | 5''' | '''06CS65 / 06IS665 | Computer Graphics and Visualization ''' | '''CSE/ISE | 04 | '-' | 03 | 25 | 100 | 125 |- | 6''' | | '''Elective I (Group-A) | CSE/ISE | 04 | '-' | 03 | 25 | 100 | 125 |- | 7''' | '''06CSL67 | Computer Graphics and Visualization Laboratory ''' | '''CSE/ISE | '-' | 03 | 03 | 25 | 50 | 75 |- | 8''' | '''06CSL68 | Systems Software and Compiler Design Laboratory | CSE/ISE | '-' | 03 | 03 | 25 | 50 | 75 |- |colspan="4"| Total | 24 | 06 | '-' | 200 | 700 | 900 |} = Elective I – Group A = 06CS661Operations Research 06CS662 Signals and Systems 06CS663 Data Compression 06CS664 Pattern Recognition 06CS665 Stochastic Models and Applications VISVESVARAYA TECHNOLOGICAL UNIVERSITY, BELGAUM SCHEME OF TEACHING AND EXAMINATION VII SEMESTER ''' '''B.E. COMPUTER SCIENCE AND ENGINEERING | Duration (Hrs) | |} |- | 1''' | '''06CS71 | Object-Oriented Modeling and Design | CSE/ISE | 04 | '-' | 03 | 25 | 100 | 125 |- | 2''' | '''06IS72 | Software Architectures | CSE/ISE | 04 | '-' | 03 | 25 | 100 | 125 |- | 3''' | '''06CS73 | Programming the Web | CSE/ISE | 04 | '-' | 03 | 25 | 100 | 125 |- | 4''' | '''06CS74 / 06IS752 | Embedded Computing Systems | CSE/ISE | 04 | '-' | 03 | 25 | 100 | 125 |- | 5''' | | '''Elective II (Group-B) | CSE/ISE | 04 | '-' | 03 | 25 | 100 | 125 |- | 6''' | | '''Elective III(Group-C) | CSE/ISE | 04 | '-' | 03 | 25 | 100 | 125 |- | 7''' | '''06CSL77 | Networks Laboratory | CSE/ISE | '-' | 03 | 03 | 25 | 50 | 75 |- | 8''' | '''06CSL78 | Web Programming Laboratory | CSE/ISE | '-' | 03 | 03 | 25 | 50 | 75 |- |colspan="4"| Total | 24 | 06 | '-' | 200 | 700 | 900 |} = Elective II – Group BElective III – Group C = 06CS751 Advanced DBMS06CS761 C# Programming and .Net 06CS752 Digital Signal Processing06CS762 Digital Image Processing 06CS753 Java and J2EE06CS763 Game Theory 06CS754 Multimedia Computing06CS764Artificial Intelligence 06CS755 / 06IS74 Data Mining06CS765 VLSI Design and Algorithms 06CS756Neural Networks06CS766Fuzzy Logic VISVESVARAYA TECHNOLOGICAL UNIVERSITY, BELGAUM SCHEME OF TEACHING AND EXAMINATION VIII SEMESTER ''' '''B.E. COMPUTER SCIENCE AND ENGINEERING | Duration | |} |- |1 |06CS81 |Advanced Computer Architectures |CSE/ISE | 04 | - | 03 | 25 | 100 | 125 |- |2 |06IS82 |System Modeling and Simulation |CSE/ISE | 04 | - | 03 | 25 | 100 | 125 |- |3 | |Elective IV(Group-D) |CSE/ISE | 04 | - | 03 | 25 | 100 | 125 |- |4 | |Elective V(Group-E) |CSE/ISE | 04 | - | 03 | 25 | 100 | 125 |- |5 |06CS85 |Project Work |CSE | | 06 | 03 | 100 | 100 | 200 |- |6 |06CS86 |Seminar |CSE | - | - | - | 50 | - | 50 |- |colspan="4"| Total | 16 |06 | | 250 | 500 | 750 |} = Elective IV – Group DElective V– Group E = 06CS831 Mobile Computing06CS841 Adhoc Networks 06CS832 Web 2.0 06CS842 / 06IS81 Software Testing 06CS833 Storage Area Networks06CS843 ARM Based System Design 06CS834 Network Management Systems06CS844 Services Oriented Architecture 06CS835 Information and Network Security 06CS845 Grid Computing 06CS836Microcontroller-Based Systems 06CS846Programming Languages NOTE: Students have to register for one Elective from each of the five Elective Groups. V SEMESTER Systems Software Subject Code: 06CS51 I.A. Marks : 25 Hours/Week : 04 Exam Hours: 03 Total Hours : 52 Exam Marks: 100 PART - A # Machine Architecture 6 Hrs Introduction, System Software and Machine Architecture, Simplified Instructional Computer (SIC) - SIC Machine Architecture, SIC/XE Machine Architecture, SIC Programming Examples, Traditional (CISC) Machines - VAX Architecture, Pentium Pro Architecture, RISC Machines - Ultra SPARC Architecture, Cray T3E Architecture. # Assemblers -1 6 Hrs Basic Assembler Function - A Simple SIC Assembler, Assembler Algorithm and Data Structures, Machine Dependent Assembler Features - Instruction Formats & Addressing Modes, Program Relocation. # Assemblers -2 6 Hrs Machine Independent Assembler Features – Literals, Symbol-Definition Statements, Expression, Program Blocks, Control Sections and Programming Linking, Assembler Design Operations - One-Pass Assembler, Multi-Pass Assembler, Implementation Examples - MASM Assembler, SPARC Assembler. # Loaders And Linkers 8 Hrs Basic Loader Functions - Design of an Absolute Loader, A Simple Bootstrap Loader, Machine-Dependent Loader Features – Relocation, Program Linking, Algorithm and Data Structures for a Linking Loader; Machine-Independent Loader Features - Automatic Library Search, Loader Options, Loader Design Options - Linkage Editor, Dynamic Linkage, Bootstrap Loaders, Implementation Examples - MS-DOS Linker, Sun OS Linker, Cray MPP Linker. PART - B # Editors And Debugging Systems 6 Hrs Text Editors - Overview of Editing Process, User Interface, Editor Structure, Interactive Debugging Systems - Debugging Functions and Capabilities, Relationship With Other Parts Of The System, User-Interface Criteria # Macro Processor 8 Hrs Basic Macro Processor Functions - Macro Definitions and Expansion, Macro Processor Algorithm and Data Structures, Machine-Independent Macro Processor Features - Concatenation of Macro Parameters, Generation of Unique Labels, Conditional Macro Expansion, Keyword Macro Parameters, Macro Processor Design Options - Recursive Macro Expansion, General-Purpose Macro Processors, Macro Processing Within Language Translators, Implementation Examples - MASM Macro Processor, ANSI C Macro Processor. # Lex and Yacc – 1 6 Hrs Lex and Yacc - The Simplest Lex Program, Recognizing Words With LEX, Symbol Tables, Grammars, Parser-Lexer Communication, The Parts of Speech Lexer, A YACC Parser, The Rules Section, Running LEX and YACC, LEX and Hand- Written Lexers, Using LEX - Regular Expression, Examples of Regular Expressions, A Word Counting Program, Parsing a Command Line. # Lex And Yacc - 2 6 Hrs Using YACC – Grammars, Recursive Rules, Shift/Reduce Parsing, What YACC Cannot Parse, A YACC Parser - The Definition Section, The Rules Section, Symbol Values and Actions, The LEXER, Compiling and Running a Simple Parser, Arithmetic Expressions and Ambiguity, Variables and Typed Tokens. Text Books : # Leland.L.Beck: System Software, 3rd Edition, Addison-Wesley, 1997. (Chapters 1 (except 1.5.2), 2 (except 2.5.3), 3, 4, 5 (except 5.5), 7.2, 7.3) # John.R.Levine, Tony Mason and Doug Brown: Lex and Yacc, O'Reilly, SPD, 1999. (Chapters 1, 2 (Page 27-42), 3 (Page 51-65)) Reference Books: 1. '''D.M.Dhamdhere: System Programming and Operating Systems, 2nd Edition, Tata McGraw - Hill, 1999. '''Operating Systems Subject Code: 06CS52 I.A. Marks : 25 Hours/Week : 04 Exam Hours: 03 Total Hours : 52 Exam Marks: 100 PART – A # Introduction to Operating Systems, System structures 6 Hrs What operating systems do; Computer System organization; Computer System architecture; Operating System structure; Operating System operations; Process management; Memory management; Storage management; Protection and security; Distributed system; Special-purpose systems; Computing environments. Operating System Services; User - Operating System interface; System calls; Types of system calls; System programs; Operating System design and implementation; Operating System structure; Virtual machines; Operating System generation; System boot. # Process Management 7 Hrs Process concept; Process scheduling; Operations on processes; Inter-process communication. Multi-Threaded Programming: Overview; Multithreading models; Thread Libraries; Threading issues. Process Scheduling: Basic concepts; Scheduling criteria; Scheduling algorithms; Multiple-Processor scheduling; Thread scheduling. # Process Synchronization 7 Hrs Synchronization: The Critical section problem; Peterson’s solution; Synchronization hardware; Semaphores; Classical problems of synchronization; Monitors. # Deadlocks 6 Hrs Deadlocks: System model; Deadlock characterization; Methods for handling deadlocks; Deadlock prevention; Deadlock avoidance; Deadlock detection and recovery from deadlock. PART - B # Memory Management 7 Hrs Memory Management Strategies: Background; Swapping; Contiguous memory allocation; Paging; Structure of page table; Segmentation. Virtual Memory Management: Background; Demand paging; Copy-on-write; Page replacement; Allocation of frames; Thrashing. 6. File System, Implementation of File System 7 Hrs File System:' '''File concept; Access methods; Directory structure; File system mounting; File sharing; Protection. Implementing File System: File system structure; File system implementation; Directory implementation; Allocation methods; Free space management. '''7.' Secondary Storage Structures,Protection 6 Hrs Mass storage structures; Disk structure; Disk attachment; Disk scheduling; Disk management; Swap space management. Protection: Goals of protection, Principles of protection, Domain of protection, Access matrix , Implementation of access matrix, Access control, Revocation of access rights, Capability-Based systems. 8. Case Study: The Linux Operating System 6 Hrs Linux history; Design principles; Kernel modules; Process management; Scheduling; Memory management; File systems, Input and output; Inter-process communication. Text Books: 1. Abraham Silberschatz, Peter Baer Galvin, Greg Gagne: Operating System Principles, 7th edition, Wiley-India, 2006. (Chapters: 1, 2, 3.1 to 3.4 , 4.1 to 4.4, 5.1 to 5.5, 6.1 to 6.7, 7, 8.1 to 8.6, 9.1 to 9.6, 10, 11.1 to 11.5, 12.1 to 12.6, 17.1 to 17.8, 21.1 to 21.9) Reference Books: 1. D.M Dhamdhere: Operating systems - A concept based Approach, 2nd Edition, Tata McGraw- Hill, 2002. 2. P.C.P. Bhatt: Operating Systems, 2nd Edition, PHI, 2006. 3. Harvey M Deital: Operating systems, 3rd Edition, Addison Wesley, 1990. Database Management Systems Subject Code: 06CS53 I.A. Marks : 25 Hours/Week : 04 Exam Hours: 03 Total Hours : 52 Exam Marks: 100 PART - A # Introduction 6 Hrs Introduction; An example; Characteristics of Database approach; Actors on the screen; Workers behind the scene; Advantages of using DBMS approach; A brief history of database applications; when not to use a DBMS. Data models, schemas and instances; Three-schema architecture and data independence; Database languages and interfaces; The database system environment; Centralized and client-server architectures; Classification of Database Management systems. # Entity-Relationship Model 6 Hrs Using High-Level Conceptual Data Models for Database Design; An Example Database Application; Entity Types, Entity Sets, Attributes and Keys; Relationship types, Relationship Sets, Roles and Structural Constraints; Weak Entity Types; Refining the ER Design; ER Diagrams, Naming Conventions and Design Issues; Relationship types of degree higher than two. # Relational Model and Relational Algebra 8 Hrs ''' Relational Model Concepts; Relational Model Constraints and Relational Database Schemas; Update Operations, Transactions and dealing with constraint violations; Unary Relational Operations: SELECT and PROJECT; Relational Algebra Operations from Set Theory; Binary Relational Operations : JOIN and DIVISION; Additional Relational Operations; Examples of Queries in Relational Algebra; Relational Database Design Using ER- to-Relational Mapping. # '''SQL - 1 6 Hrs SQL Data Definition and Data Types; Specifying basic constraints in SQL; Schema change statements in SQL; Basic queries in SQL; More complex SQL Queries. PART - B # SQL – 2 6 Hrs Insert, Delete and Update statements in SQL; Specifying constraints as Assertion and Trigger; Views (Virtual Tables) in SQL; Additional features of SQL; Database programming issues and techniques; Embedded SQL, Dynamic SQL; Database stored procedures and SQL / PSM. # Database Design - 1 6 Hrs Informal Design Guidelines for Relation Schemas; Functional Dependencies; Normal Forms Based on Primary Keys; General Definitions of Second and Third Normal Forms; Boyce-Codd Normal Form. # Database Design -2 6 Hrs Properties of Relational Decompositions; Algorithms for Relational Database Schema Design; Multivalued Dependencies and Fourth Normal Form; Join Dependencies and Fifth Normal Form; Inclusion Dependencies; Other Dependencies and Normal Forms. # Transaction Management 8 Hrs The ACID Properties; Transactions and Schedules; Concurrent Execution of Transactions; Lock- Based Concurrency Control; Performance of locking; Transaction support in SQL; Introduction to crash recovery; 2PL, Serializability and Recoverability; Lock Management; Introduction to ARIES; The log; Other recovery-related structures; The write-ahead log protocol; Checkpointing; Recovering from a System Crash; Media Recovery; Other approaches and interaction with concurrency control. Text Books: # Elmasri and Navathe: Fundamentals of Database Systems, 5th Edition, Addison-Wesley, 2007 (Chapters 1, 2, 3 except 3.8, 5, 6.1 to 6.5, 7.1, 8, 9.1, 9.2 except SQLJ, 9.4, 10, 11) # Raghu Ramakrishnan and Johannes Gehrke: Database Management Systems, 3rd Edition, McGraw-Hill, 2003. (Chapters 16, 17.1, 17.2, 18) Reference Books: # Silberschatz, Korth and Sudharshan: Data base System Concepts,'' 5th Edition, Mc-GrawHill, 2006. # C.J. Date, A. Kannan, S. Swamynatham: A Introduction to Database Systems, 8th Edition, Pearson education, 2006. '''Computer Networks - I' Subject Code: 06CS54 I.A. Marks : 25 Hours/Week : 04 Exam Hours: 03 Total Hours : 52 Exam Marks: 100 PART - A 1. Communication Networks and Services, Applications and Layered Architectures 8 Hrs # Evolution of Network Architecture and Services; Future network architectures and their services; Key factors in communication network evolution. # Examples of Protocols, Services, and Layering; The OSI Reference Model; Overview of TCP/IP Architecture; Application Layer Protocols and TCP/IP Utilities. 2. Digital Transmission – 1 6 Hrs Digital Representation of Information: Block-Oriented Information, Stream Information; Why Digital Communications ? Comparison of Analog and Digital Transmission , Basic properties of Digital Transmission Systems; Digital Representation of Analog Signals: Bandwidth of Analog Signals, Sampling of an Analog Signal, Digital Transmission of Analog Signals; Characterization of Communication Channels: Frequency Domain Characterization, Time Domain Characterization; Fundamental Limits in Digital Transmission: The Nyquist Signaling Rate, The Shannon Channel Capacity; Line Coding. 3. Digital Transmission – 2 6 Hrs Modems and Digital Modulation: Binary Phase Modulation, QAM and Signal Constellations, Telephone Modem Standards;' '''Properties of Media and Digital Transmission Systems: Twisted Pair, Coaxial Cable, Optical Fiber, Radio Transmission, Infrared Light; Error Detection and Correction: Error Detection, Two Dimensional Parity Checks, Internet Checksum, Polynomial Codes, Standardized Polynomial Codes, Error Detecting Capability of a Polynomial Code. '''4. Circuit Switching Networks 6 Hrs' Multiplexing: Frequency Division Multiplexing, Time Division Multiplexing, Wavelength-Division Multiplexing; SONET: SONET Multiplexing, SONET Frame Structure; Transport Networks: SONET Networks, Optical Transport networks; Circuit Switches: Space Division Switches, Time Division Switches; The Telephone Network: Transmission Facilities, End to End Digital Services; Cellular telephone networks. PART - B # Peer-to-Peer Protocols and Data Link Layer - I 6 Hrs Peer-to-Peer Protocols and Service Models: Service models, Examples of services, End to end versus hop by hop; ARQ Protocols and Reliable Data Transfer Service: Stop-and-Wait ARQ, Go-Back-N ARQ, Selective Repeat ARQ; Other Peer-to-Peer Protocols: Sliding-window flow control, Timing recovery for synchronous services, TCP reliable stream service and flow control. # Peer-to-Peer Protocols and Data Link Layer - II 6 Hrs Data Link Controls: Framing; Point to Point Protocol; HDLC Data link Control: Data link services, HDLC configuration and transfer modes, HDLC frame format, Typical frame exchanges; Link Sharing using Packet Multiplexers: Statistical Multiplexing , Speech Interpolation and the Multiplexing of Packetized Speech. # Medium Access Control Protocols and Local Area Networks – I 7 Hrs The Medium Access Control Protocols: Multiple Access Communications; Random Access : ALOHA, Slotted ALOHA, CSMA, CSMA-CD; Scheduling Approaches to Medium Access Control: Reservation Systems, Polling, Token-Passing Rings, Comparison of scheduling approaches in MAC, Comparison of random access and scheduling MAC; Channelization: FDMA, TDMA, CDMA. # Medium Access Control Protocols and Local Area Networks – II 7 Hrs LAN Protocols: LAN Structure , The Medium Access Control Sublayer, The Logical Link Control Sublayer; Ethernet and IEEE 802.3 LAN Standard: Ethernet Protocol, Frame structure, Physical Layers, Fast Ethernet ,Gigabit Ethernet, 10 Gigabit Ethernet; Token Ring and IEEE 802.5 LAN Standard: Token-Ring Protocol, Frame structure; FDDI; Wireless LANs and IEEE 802.11 Standard: Ad hoc and Infrastructure Networks, Frame structure and addressing, Medium Access Control; LAN Bridges and Ethernet Switches: Transparent Bridges, Source Routing Bridges, Mixed-Media Bridges, Virtual LANs. Text Books: # Alberto Leon-Garcia and Indra Widjaja: Communication Networks -Fundamental Concepts and Key architectures, 2nd Edition Tata McGraw-Hill, 2004. . ( Chapters 1, 2.1 to 2.3, 2.5, 3.1 to 3.9 except 3.3.4, 3.9.7 and 3.9.8 , 4.1 to 4.5, 4.8, 5, 6.1 to 6.4, 6 except 6.10.4) Reference Books: ''' 1. Behrouz A. Forouzan: Data Communications and Networking, 4th Edition, Tata McGraw-Hill, 2006. 2. William Stallings: Data and Computer Communication, 8th Edition, Pearson Education, 2007. 3. Larry L. Peterson and Bruce S. David: Computer Networks – A Systems Approach, 4th Edition, Elsevier, 2007. 4. Wayne Tomasi: Introduction to Data Communications and Networking, Pearson Education, 2005. 5. Nader F. Mir: Computer and Communication Networks, Pearson Education, 2007. '''Formal Languages and Automata Theory Subject Code: 06CS55 I.A. Marks : 25 Hours/Week : 04 Exam Hours: 03 Total Hours : 52 Exam Marks: 100 PART - A 1. Introduction to Finite Automata 7 Hrs Introduction to Finite Automata; The central concepts of Automata theory; Deterministic finite automata; Nondeterministic finite automata. 2. Finite Automata, Regular Expressions 7 Hrs An application of finite automata; Finite automata with Epsilon-transitions; Regular expressions; Finite Automata and Regular Expressions; Applications of Regular Expressions. 3. Regular Languages, Properties of Regular Languages 6 Hrs ''' Regular languages; Proving languages not to be regular languages; Closure properties of regular languages; Decision properties of regular languages; Equivalence and minimization of automata. '''4. Context-Free Grammars And Languages 6 Hrs Context –free grammars; Parse trees; Applications; Ambiguity in grammars and Languages. PART - B 5. Pushdown Automata 7 Hrs Definition of the Pushdown automata; The languages of a PDA; Equivalence of PDA’s and CFG’s; Deterministic Pushdown Automata. 6. Properties of Context-Free Languages 6 Hrs Normal forms for CFGs; The pumping lemma for CFGs; Closure properties of CFLs. 7. Introduction To Turing Machine 7 Hrs Problems that Computers cannot solve; The turning machine; Programming techniques for Turning Machines; Extensions to the basic Turning Machines; Turing Machine and Computers. 8. Undecidability 6 Hrs A Language that is not recursively enumerable; An Undecidable problem that is RE; Post’s Correspondence problem; Other undecidable problems. Text Books: 1'. '''John E.. Hopcroft, Rajeev Motwani, Jeffrey D.Ullman: Introduction to Automata Theory, Languages and Computation, 3rd Edition, Pearson education, 2007. (Chapters:1.1, 1.5, 2.2 to 2.5, 3.1 to 3.3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8.1 to 8.4, 8.6, 9.1, 9.2, 9.4.1, 9.5) '''Reference Books:' 1. Raymond Greenlaw, H.James Hoover: Fundamentals of the Theory of Computation, Principles and Practice, Morgan Kaufmann, 1998. 2. John C Martin: Introduction to Languages and Automata Theory, 3rd Edition, Tata McGraw-Hill, 2007. 3. Daniel I.A. Cohen: Introduction to Computer Theory, 2nd Edition, John Wiley & Sons, 2004. 4. Thomas A. Sudkamp: An Introduction to the Theory of Computer Science, Languages and Machines, 3rd Edition, Pearson Education, 2006. Entrepreneurship and Management (Common to All Branches) Subject Code: 06CS56 I.A. Marks : 25 Hours/Week : 04 Exam Hours: 03 Total Hours : 52 Exam Marks: 100 Common to all Branches of Engineering Database Applications Laboratory Subject Code: 06CSL57 I.A. Marks : 25 Hours/Week : 03 Exam Hours: 03 Total Hours : 42 Exam Marks: 50 # Consider the Insurance database given below. The primary keys are underlined and the data types are specified. PERSON (driver – id #: String, name: string, address: strong) CAR (Regno: string, model: string, year: int) ACCIDENT (report-number: int, date: date, location: string) OWNS (driver-id #:string, Regno:string) PARTICIPATED (driver-id: string, Regno:string, report-number:int, damage amount:int) # Create the above tables by properly specifying the primary keys and the foreign keys. # Enter at least five tuples for each relation. # Demonstrate how you # Update the damage amount for the car with a specific Regno in the accident with report number 12 to 25000. # Add a new accident to the database. (iv) Find the total number of people who owned cars that were involved in accidents in 2008. # Find the number of accidents in which cars belonging to a specific model were involved. # Generate suitable reports. # Create suitable front end for querying and displaying the results. II. Consider the following relations for an order processing database application in a company. CUSTOMER (cust #: int , cname: string, city: string) ORDER (order #: int, odate: date, cust #: int, ord-Amt: int) ORDER – ITEM (order #: int, Item #: int, qty: int) ITEM (item # : int, unit price: int) SHIPMENT (order #: int, warehouse#: int, ship-date: date) WAREHOUSE (warehouse #: int, city: string) # Create the above tables by properly specifying the primary keys and the foreign keys. # Enter at least five tuples for each relation. # Produce a listing: CUSTNAME, #oforders, AVG_ORDER_AMT, where the middle column is the total numbers of orders by the customer and the last column is the average order amount for that customer. # List the order# for orders that were shipped from all the warehouses that the company has in a specific city. # Demonstrate how you delete item# 10 from the ITEM table and make that field null in the ORDER_ITEM table. # Generate suitable reports. # Create suitable front end for querying and displaying the results. III. Consider the following database of student enrollment in courses & books adopted for each course. STUDENT (regno: string, name: string, major: string, bdate:date) COURSE (course #:int, cname:string, dept:string) ENROLL ( regno:string, course#:int, sem:int, marks:int) BOOK _ ADOPTION (course# :int, sem:int, book-ISBN:int) TEXT (book-ISBN:int, book-title:string, publisher:string, author:string) # Create the above tables by properly specifying the primary keys and the foreign keys. # Enter at least five tuples for each relation. # Demonstrate how you add a new text book to the database and make this book be adopted by some department. # Produce a list of text books (include Course #, Book-ISBN, Book-title) in the alphabetical order for courses offered by the ‘CS’ department that use more than two books. # List any department that has all its adopted books published by a specific publisher. # Generate suitable reports. # Create suitable front end for querying and displaying the results. IV. The following tables are maintained by a book dealer. AUTHOR (author-id:int, name:string, city:string, country:string) PUBLISHER (publisher-id:int, name:string, city:string, country:string) CATALOG (book-id:int, title:string, author-id:int, publisher-id:int, category-id:int, year:int, price:int) CATEGORY (category-id:int, description:string) ORDER-DETAILS (order-no:int, book-id:int, quantity:int) # Create the above tables by properly specifying the primary keys and the foreign keys. # Enter at least five tuples for each relation. # Give the details of the authors who have 2 or more books in the catalog and the price of the books is greater than the average price of the books in the catalog and the year of publication is after 2000. # Find the author of the book which has maximum sales. # Demonstrate how you increase the price of books published by a specific publisher by 10%. # Generate suitable reports. # Create suitable front end for querying and displaying the results. # Consider the following database for a banking enterprise BRANCH(branch-name:string, branch-city:string, assets:real) ACCOUNT(accno:int, branch-name:string, balance:real) DEPOSITOR(customer-name:string, accno:int) CUSTOMER(customer-name:string, customer-street:string, customer-city:string) LOAN(loan-number:int, branch-name:string, amount:real) BORROWER(customer-name:string, loan-number:int) # Create the above tables by properly specifying the primary keys and the foreign keys # Enter at least five tuples for each relation # Find all the customers who have at least two accounts at the Main branch. # Find all the customers who have an account at all the branches located in a specific city. # Demonstrate how you delete all account tuples at every branch located in a specific city. # Generate suitable reports. # Create suitable front end for querying and displaying the results. Instructions: # The exercises are to be solved in an RDBMS environment like Oracle or DB2. # Suitable tuples have to be entered so that queries are executed correctly. # Front end may be created using either VB or VAJ or any other similar tool. # The student need not create the front end in the examination. The results of the queries may be displayed directly. # Relevant queries other than the ones listed along with the exercises may also be asked in the examination. # Questions must be asked based on lots. ALGORITHMS LABORATORY Subject Code: 06CSL58 I.A. Marks : 25 Hours/Week : 03 Exam Hours: 03 Total Hours : 42 Exam Marks: 50 Implement the following using C/C++ Language. # Implement Recursive Binary search and Linear search and determine the time required to search an element. Repeat the experiment for different values of n, the number of elements in the list to be searched and plot a graph of the time taken versus n. # Sort a given set of elements using the Heapsort method and determine the time required to sort the elements. Repeat the experiment for different values of n, the number of elements in the list to be sorted and plot a graph of the time taken versus n. # Sort a given set of elements using Merge sort method and determine the time required to sort the elements. Repeat the experiment for different values of n, the number of elements in the list to be sorted and plot a graph of the time taken versus n. # Sort a given set of elements using Selection sort and determine the time required to sort elements. Repeat the experiment for different values of n, the number of elements in the list to be sorted and plot a graph of the time taken versus n. 5. a. Obtain the Topological ordering of vertices in a given digraph. b. Implement All Pair Shortest paths problem using Floyd's algorithm. 6. Implement 0/1 Knapsack problem using dynamic programming. # From a given vertex in a weighted connected graph, find shortest paths to other vertices using Dijkstra's algorithm. # Sort a given set of elements using Quick sort method and determine the time required sort the elements. Repeat the experiment for different values of n, the number of elements in the list to be sorted and plot a graph of the time taken versus n. # Find Minimum Cost Spanning Tree of a given undirected graph using Kruskal's algorithm. # a. Print all the nodes reachable from a given starting node in a digraph using BFS method. b. Check whether a given graph is connected or not using DFS method. 11. Find a subset of a given set S = {sl,s2,.....,sn} of n positive integers whose sum is equal to a given positive integer d. For example, if S= {1, 2, 5, 6, 8} and d = 9 there are two solutions{1,2,6}and{1,8}.A suitable message is to be displayed if the given problem instance doesn't have a solution. 12. a. Implement Horspool algorithm for String Matching. b. Find the Binomial Co-efficient using Dynamic Programming. 13. Find Minimum Cost Spanning Tree of a given undirected graph using Prim’s algorithm. 14. a. Implement Floyd’s algorithm for the All-Pairs- Shortest-Paths problem. b. Compute the transitive closure of a given directed graph using Warshall's algorithm. 15. Implement N Queen's problem using Back Tracking. Note: In the examination questions must be given based on lots. ''' '''VI SEMESTER Unix Systems Programming ''' Subject Code: 06CS61 I.A. Marks : 25 '''Hours/Week : 04 Exam Hours: 03 Total Hours : 52 Exam Marks: 100 PART - A # Introduction 6 Hrs UNIX and ANSI Standards:' '''The ANSI C Standard, The ANSI/ISO C++ Standards, Difference between ANSI C and C++, The POSIX Standards, The POSIX.1 FIPS Standard, The X/Open Standards. UNIX and POSIX APIs: The POSIX APIs, The UNIX and POSIX Development Environment, API Common Characteristics. # '''UNIX Files 6 Hrs' File Types, The UNIX and POSIX File System, The UNIX and POSIX File Attributes, Inodes in UNIX System V, Application Program Interface to Files, UNIX Kernel Support for Files, Relationship of C Stream Pointers and File Descriptors, Directory Files, Hard and Symbolic Links. 3. UNIX File APIs7 Hrs General File APIs, File and Record Locking, Directory File APIs, Device File APIs, FIFO File APIs, Symbolic Link File APIs, General File Class, regfile Class for Regular Files, dirfile Class for Directory Files, FIFO File Class, Device File Class, Symbolic Link File Class, File Listing Program. # UNIX Processes 7 Hrs The Environment of a UNIX Process:' '''Introduction, main function, Process Termination, Command-Line Arguments, Environment List, Memory Layout of a C Program, Shared Libraries, Memory Allocation, Environment Variables, setjmp and longjmp Functions, getrlimit, setrlimit Functions, UNIX Kernel Support for Processes. '''PART - B' 5. Process Control 7 Hrs Introduction, Process Identifiers, fork, vfork, exit, wait, waitpid, wait3, wait4 Functions, Race Conditions, exec Functions, Changing User IDs and Group IDs, Interpreter Files, system Function, Process Accounting, User Identification, Process Times, I/O Redirection. Process Relationships: Introduction, Terminal Logins, Network Logins, Process Groups, Sessions, Controlling Terminal, tcgetpgrp and tcsetpgrp Functions, Job Control, Shell Execution of Programs, Orphaned Process Groups. # Signals and Daemon Processes 7 Hrs Signals: The UNIX Kernel Support for Signals, signal, Signal Mask, sigaction, The SIGCHLD Signal and the waitpid Function, The sigsetjmp and siglongjmp Functions, Kill, Alarm, Interval Timers, POSIX.lb Timers. Daemon Processes: Introduction, Daemon Characteristics, Coding Rules, Error Logging, Client-Server Model. # Interprocess Communication - 1 6 Hrs Overview of IPC Methods, Pipes, popen, pclose Functions, Coprocesses, FIFOs, System V IPC, Message Queues, Semaphores. # Interprocess Communication - 2 6 Hrs Shared Memory, Client-Server Properties, Stream Pipes, Passing File Descriptors, An Open Server-Version 1, Client-Server Connection Functions. Text Books: # Terrence Chan: Unix System Programming Using C++, Prentice Hall India, 1999. (Chapters 1, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10) # W.Richard Stevens: Advanced Programming in the UNIX Environment, Addison-Wesley / PHI, 1992. (Chapters 7, 8, 9, 13, 14, 15) Reference Books: 1. Marc J. Rochkind:' '''Advanced Unix Programming, 2nd Edition, Pearson Education, 2005. 2. Maurice.J.Bach: The Design of the UNIX Operating System, Pearson Education / PHI, 1987. # Uresh Vahalia:' Unix Internals, Pearson Education, 2001. 'Compiler Design ' Subject Code: 06CS62 / 06IS662 I.A. Marks : 25 '''Hours/Week : 04 Exam Hours: 03 Total Hours : 52 Exam Marks: 100 PART - A 1. Introduction, Lexical analysis6 Hrs Compilers; Analysis of Source Program; The Phases of a Compiler; Cousins of the Compiler; The grouping of phases; Compiler- Construction tools. Lexical analysis: The Role of Lexical Analyzer; Input Buffering; Specifications of Tokens; Recognition of Tokens. 2. Syntax Analysis – 17 Hrs The Role of the Parser; Context-free Grammars; Writing a Grammar; Top-down Parsing; Bottom-up Parsing. 3. Syntax Analysis – 27 Hrs Operator-Precedence Parsing; LR Parsers; Using ambiguous grammars; Parser Generators. 4. Syntax-Directed Translation6 Hrs Syntax-Directed definitions; Constructions of Syntax Trees; Bottom-up evaluation of S-attributed definitions; L-attributed definitions; Top-down translation.' ' PART - B 5. Run-Time Environments6 Hrs Source Language Issues; Storage Organization; Storage-allocation strategies, Storage-allocation in C; Parameter passing. 6. Intermediate Code Generation6 Hrs Intermediate Languages; Declarations; Assignment statements; Boolean Expressions; Case statements; Back patching; Procedure calls. 7. Code Generation7 Hrs Issues in the design of Code Generator; The Target Machine; Run-time Storage Management; Basic blocks and Flow graphs; Next-use information; A Simple Code Generator; Register allocation and assignment; The dag representation of basic blocks; Generating code from dags. 8. Code Optimization, Compiler Development7 Hrs Code Optimization: Introduction; The principal sources of optimization; Peephole optimization; Optimization of basic blocks; Loops in flow graphs. Compiler Development: Planning a compiler; Approaches to compiler development; The compiler development environment; Testing and maintenance. Text Books: 1. Alfred V Aho, Ravi Sethi, Jeffrey D Ullman: Compilers- Principles, Techniques and Tools, Addison-Wesley, 2007. (Chapters 1, 3.1 to 3.4, 4, 5.1 to 5.5, 7, 8, 9.1 to 9.9, 10.1 to 10.5, 11) Reference Books: # Charles N. Fischer, Richard J. leBlanc, Jr.: Crafting a Compiler with C, Pearson Education, 1991. # Andrew W Apple: Modern Compiler Implementation in C, Cambridge University Press, 1997. # Kenneth C Louden: Compiler Construction Principles & Practice, Thomson Education, 1997. Software Engineering Subject Code: 06IS63 I.A. Marks : 25 Hours/Week : 04Exam Hours: 03 Total Hours : 52Exam Marks: 100 PART - A # Overview6 Hrs Introduction:' '''FAQ's about software engineering, Professional and ethical responsibility. Socio-Technical systems: Emergent system properties; Systems engineering; Organizations, people and computer systems; Legacy systems. # '''Critical Systems, Software Processes6 Hrs' Critical Systems: A simple safety-critical system; System dependability; Availability and reliability. Software Processes: Models, Process iteration, Process activities; The Rational Unified Process; Computer-Aided Software Engineering. # Requirements 7 Hrs Software Requirements: Functional and Non-functional requirements; User requirements; System requirements; Interface specification; The software requirements document. Requirements Engineering Processes: Feasibility studies; Requirements elicitation and analysis; Requirements validation; Requirements management. # System models, Project Management7 Hrs System Models: Context models; Behavioral models; Data models; Object models; Structured methods. Project Management: Management activities; Project planning; Project scheduling; Risk management. PART - B # Software Design 7 Hrs Architectural Design: Architectural design decisions; System organization; Modular decomposition styles; Control styles. Object-Oriented design: Objects and Object Classes; An Object-Oriented design process; Design evolution. # Development6 Hrs Rapid Software Development: Agile methods; Extreme programming; Rapid application development. Software Evolution: Program evolution dynamics; Software maintenance; Evolution processes; Legacy system evolution. # Verification and Validation 7 Hrs ''' Verification and Validation: Planning; Software inspections; Automated static analysis; Verification and formal methods. Software testing: System testing; Component testing; Test case design; Test automation. # '''Management 6 Hrs ''' Managing People: Selecting staff; Motivating people; Managing people; The People Capability Maturity Model. Software Cost Estimation: Productivity; Estimation techniques; Algorithmic cost modeling, Project duration and staffing. '''Text Books: 1. Ian Sommerville: Software Engineering, 8th Edition, Person Education Ltd., 2007. (Chapters-: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 11, 14, 17, 21, 22, 23, 25, 26) Reference Books: # Roger.S.Pressman: Software Engineering-A Practitioners approach, 7th Edition,McGraw-Hill, 2007. # Pfleeger: Software Engineering Theory and Practice, 2nd Edition, Pearson Education, 2001. # Waman S Jawadekar: Software Engineering Principles and Practice, Tata McGraw Hill, 2004. Computer Networks - II Subject Code: 06CS64 I.A. Marks : 25 Hours/Week : 04 Exam Hours: 03 Total Hours : 52 Exam Marks: 100 PART - A 1. Packet-Switching Networks – 1 6 Hrs Network services and internal network operations; Packet network topology; Datagrams and virtual circuits; Routing in packet networks; Shortest-path routing; ATM networks. 2. Packet-Switching Networks – 2, TCP / IP - 1 6 Hrs Traffic management at the packet level; Traffic management at the flow level; Traffic management at the flow-aggregate level. The TCP / IP architecture; The Internet protocol. 3. TCP / IP – 2 7 Hrs '''IPv6; User datagram protocol; Transmission control protocol; Internet routing protocols; Multicast routing; DHCP, NAT, and Mobile IP. '''4. ATM Networks 7 Hrs '''Why ATM? BISDN reference model; ATM layer; ATM adaptation layer; ATM signaling; PNNI routing; Classical IP over ATM. '''PART – B 5. Network Management, Security 6 Hrs '''Network management overview; SNMP; Structure of Management information; MIB; Remote network monitoring. Security and cryptographic algorithms; Security protocols; Cryptographic algorithms. '''6. QoS, Resource Allocation, VPNs, Tunneling, Overlay Networks 7 Hrs '''Overview of QOS; Integrated services QoS; Differentiated services QoS; Resource allocation.Virtual Private Networks; Multiprotocol Label switching; Overlay networks. '''7. Compression of Digital Voice and Video, VoIP, Multimedia Networking 7 Hrs '''Overview of data compression; Digital voice and compression; Still images and JPEG compression; Moving images and MPEG compression; Limits of compression with loss; Compression methods without loss; Case Study: FAX compression for transmission. Overview of IP telephony; VoIP signaling protocols; Real-Time media transport protocols; Distributed multimedia networking; SCTP. '''8. Mobile Ad-Hoc Networks, Wireless sensor Networks 6 Hrs Overview of wireless adhoc networks; Routing in adhoc networks; Routing protocols for adhoc networks; security of adhoc networks. Sensor networks and protocol structures; Communication energy model; Clustering protocols; Routing protocols; Zigbee technology and IEEE 802.15.4 Text Books: # Alberto Leon-Garcia and Indra Widjaja: Communication Networks – Fundamental Concepts and Key architectures, 2nd Edition, Tata McGraw-Hill, 2004. (Chapters 7, 8, 9, 11, Appendix B) # Nader F. Mir: Computer and Communication Networks, Pearson Education, 2007. (Chapters 12, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20) Reference Books: 1. Behrouz A. Forouzan: Data Communications and Networking, 4th Edition, Tata McGraw-Hill, 2006. 2. William Stallings: Data and Computer Communication, 8th Edition, Pearson Education, 2007. 3. Larry L. Peterson and Bruce S. David: Computer Networks – A Systems Approach, 4th Edition, Elsevier, 2007. 4. Wayne Tomasi: Introduction to Data Communications and Networking, Pearson Education, 2005. Computer Graphics and Visualization ''' Subject Code: 06CS65 / 06IS665 I.A. Marks : 25 Hours/Week : 04 Exam Hours: 03 '''Total Hours : 52 Exam Marks: 100 PART - A # INTRODUCTION '7 Hrs' Applications of computer graphics; A graphics system; Images: Physical and synthetic; The human visual system; The pinhole camera; The synthetic camera model; The programmer’s interface; Graphics architectures. Graphics Programming: The Sierpinski gasket. 2. The OpenGL 6 Hrs The OpenGL API; Primitives and attributes; Color; Viewing; Control functions; The Gasket program; Polygons and recursion; The three-dimensional gasket. 3. Input and Interaction 6 Hrs Interaction; Input devices; Clients and servers; Display lists; Programming event-driven input; Menus; Picking; A simple paint program; Animating interactive programs; Design of interactive programs. 4. Geometric Objects and Transformations 7 Hrs Scalars, points, and vectors; Three-dimensional primitives; Coordinate systems and frames; Modeling a colored cube; Affine transformations; Rotation, translation and scaling; Transformation in homogeneous coordinates; OpenGL transformation matrices; Interfaces to three-dimensional applications. PART - B 5. Viewing 7 Hrs Classical and computer viewing; Positioning of the camera; Simple projections; Projections in OpenGL; Hidden-surface removal; Walking through a scene; Parallel-projection matrices; Perspective-projection matrices; Projections and shadows. 6. Shading 6 Hrs Light and matter; Light sources; The Phong reflection model; Computation of vectors; Polygonal shading; Approximation of a sphere by recursive subdivisions; Light surfaces in OpenGL; Specification of materials in OpenGL; Shading of the sphere model; Global rendering. 7. Implementation 7 Hrs The major tasks; Implementation of transformations; Line-segment clipping; Polygon clipping; Clipping of other primitives; Clipping in three dimensions; Hidden-surface removal; Scan conversion; Bresenham’s algorithm; Scan conversion of polygons; Antialiasing; Display considerations. 8. Visualization 6 Hrs Data + Geometry; Height field and contours; Visualizing surfaces and scalar fields; Isosurfaces and marching cubes; Direct volume rendering; Vector-field visualization; Tensor-visualization. Text Books: 1.Edward Angel: Interactive Computer Graphics A Top-Down Approach with OpenGL, 2nd Edition, Addison-Wesley, 2000. (Chapters 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 12) Reference Books: 1. F.S. Hill,Jr.: Computer Graphics Using OpenGL, 2nd Edition, Pearson education, 2001. 2. James D Foley, Andries Van Dam, Steven K Feiner, John F Hughes, Computer Graphics, Addison-wesley 1997. 3. Donald Hearn and Pauline Baker: Computer Graphics- C Version, 2nd Edition, Pearson Education, 2003. Operations Research Subject Code: 06CS661 I.A. Marks : 25 Hours/Week : 04 Exam Hours: 03 Total Hours : 52 Exam Marks: 100 PART - A 1. Introduction, Linear Programming - 1 6 Hrs Introduction: The origin, nature and impact of OR; Defining the problem and gathering data; Formulating a mathematical model; Deriving solutions from the model; Testing the model; Preparing to apply the model; Implementation . Introduction to Linear Programming: Prototype example; The linear programming (LP) model. 2. LP – 2, Simplex Method - 1 7 Hrs Assumptions of LP; Additional examples. The essence of the simplex method; Setting up the simplex method; Algebra of the simplex method; The simplex method in tabular form; Tie breaking in the simplex method. 3. Simplex Method – 2 6 Hrs Adapting to other model forms; Post optimality analysis; Computer implementation. Foundation of the simplex method. 4. Simplex Method – 2, Duality Theory 7 Hrs The revised simplex method, a fundamental insight. The essence of duality theory; Economic interpretation of duality. Primal dual relationship; Adapting to other primal forms. PART - B 5. Duality Theory and Sensitivity Analysis, Other Algorithms for LP 7 Hrs The role of duality in sensitive analysis; The essence of sensitivity analysis; Applying sensitivity analysis. The dual simplex method; Parametric linear programming; The upper bound technique. 6. Transportation and Assignment Problems 7 Hrs The transportation problem; A streamlined simplex method for the transportation problem; The assignment problem; A special algorithm for the assignment problem. 7. Game Theory, Decision Analysis 6 Hrs Game Theory: The formulation of two persons, zero sum games; Solving simple games- a prototype example; Games with mixed strategies; Graphical solution procedure; Solving by linear programming, Extensions. Decision Analysis: A prototype example; Decision making without experimentation; Decision making with experimentation; Decision trees. 8. Metaheuristics 6 Hrs The nature of Metaheuristics, Tabu Search, Simulated Annealing, Genetic Algorithms. Text Books: # Frederick S. Hillier and Gerald J. Lieberman: Introduction to Operations Research, 8th Edition, Tata McGraw Hill, 2005. (Chapters: 1, 2, 3.1 to 3.4, 4.1 to 4.8, 5, 6.1 to 6.7, 7.1 to 7.3, 8, 13, 14, 15.1 to 15.4) Reference Books: # Wayne L. Winston: Operations Research Applications and Algorithms, 4th Edition, Thomson Course Technology, 2003. # Hamdy A Taha: Operations Research: An Introduction, 8th Edition, Prentice Hall India, 2007. Signals and Systems Subject Code: 06CS662 I.A. Marks : 25 Hours/Week : 04 Exam Hours: 03 Total Hours : 52 Exam Marks: 100 PART - A # Introduction7 Hrs Definitions of a signal and a system; Classification of signals; Basic operations on signals; Elementary signals. # Systems, Time-domain representations – 17 Hrs Systems viewed as interconnections of operations; Properties of systems; Convolution; Impulse response representation; Properties of impulse response representation. 3. Time domain representation – 26 Hrs Differential and difference equation representations; Block diagram representations. 4. Fourier Representation – 16 Hrs Fourier representation: Introduction; Fourier representations for four signal classes; Orthogonality of complex sinusoidal signals. PART – B 5. Fourier Representation -26 Hrs ''' DTFS representations; Continuous-tine Fourier-series representations; DTFT and FT representations; Properties of Fourier representations. '''6. Application of Fourier representations – 17 Hrs Frequency response of LTI systems; Solution of differential and difference equations using system function. 7. Applications of Fourier Representations – 2, Z-Transforms – 17 Hrs Fourier transform representations for periodic signals; Sampling of continuous time signals and signal reconstruction. Introduction to Z-transform; Properties of ROC; Properties of Z-transforms; Inversion of Z-transforms. 8. Z – Transforms – 26 Hrs Transforms analysis of LTI systems; Transfer function; Stability and causality; Unilateral Z-transforms and its application to solve difference equations. Text Books: # Simon Haykin and Barry Van Veen:' '''Signals and Systems, John Wiley and Sons, 2001, Reprint 2002. (Chapters: 1.1 to 1.8, 2.2 to 2.5, 3.1 to 3.6, 4.2 to 4.3, 4.7, 7.1 to 7.6, 7.8) '''Reference Books:' # Alan V. Oppenheim, Alan S. Willsky and S. Hamid Nawab: Signals and Systems, Pearson Education Asia, 2nd edition, 1997, Indian reprint 2002. # Dr. D.ganesh Rao and Satish Tunga:' '''Signals and Systems - A Simplified Approach, Sanguine Technical Publishers, 2003-04. '''Data Compression' Subject Code: 06CS663 I.A. Marks : 25 Hours/Week : 04 Exam Hours: 03 Total Hours : 52 Exam Marks: 100 PART – A 1. Introduction, Lossless Compression -17 Hrs Compression techniques; Modeling and coding. Mathematical preliminaries for lossless compression: Overview; Basic concepts of Information Theory; Models; Coding; Algorithmic information theory; Minimum description length principle. Huffman coding: Overview; The Huffman coding algorithm, Minimumvariance Huffman codes; Application of Huffman coding for text compression. 2. Lossless Compression – 2 6Hrs Dictionary Techniques: Overview; Introduction; Static dictionary; Adaptive dictionary; Applications: UNIX compress, GIF, PNG, V.42. Lossless image compression: Overview; Introduction; Basics; CALIC; JPEG-LS; Multiresoution approaches; Facsimile encoding: Run-length coding, T.4 and T.6. 3. Basics of Lossy Coding6 Hrs Some mathematical concepts: Overview; Introduction; Distortion criteria; Models. Scalar quantization: Overview; Introduction; The quantization problem; Uniform quantizer; Adaptive quantization. 4. Vector Quantization, Differential Encoding7 Hrs Vector quantization: Overview; Introduction; Advantages of vector quantization over scalar quantization; The LBG algorithm. Differential Encoding: Overview; Introduction; The basic algorithm; Prediction in DPCM; Adaptive DPCM; Delta modulation; Speech coding; Image coding. PART - B 5. Some Mathematical Concepts, Transform coding 7 Hrs ''' Some mathematical concepts: Linear systems; Sampling; Discrete Fourier transform; Z-transform. Transform coding: Overview; introduction; The transform; Transforms of interest; Quantization and coding for transform coefficients; Application to image compression – JPEG; Application to audio compression – MDCT. '''6. Subband Coding, Audio Coding 6 Hrs Subband Coding: Overview; introduction; Filters; The basic subband coding algorithm; Bit allocation; Application to speech coding – G.722; Application to audio coding – MPEG audio; Application to image compression. Audio Coding: Overview; Introduction; MPEG audio coding; MPEG advanced audio coding; Dolby AC3; Other standards. 7. Wavelet-Based Compression 6 Hrs Overview; Introduction; Wavelets; Multiresolution and the scaling function; Implementation using Filters; Image compression; Embedded zerotree coder; Set partitioning in hierarchical trees; JPEG 2000. 8. Video Compression 7 Hrs Overview; Introduction; Motion compensation; Video signal representation; H.261; Model-based coding; Asymmetric applications; MPEG-1 and MPEG-2; H.263; H.264, MPEG-4 and advanced video coding; Packet video. Text Books: 1. Khalid Sayood: Introduction to Data Compression, 3rd Edition, Elsevier, 2006. (Chapters 1, 2 excluding 2.2.1 and 2.4.3, 3.1, 3.2, 3.2.1, 3.8.2, 5, 7.1 to 7.5, 7.6, 7.6.1, 7.6.2, 8.1 to 8.3, 8.6, 9.1 to 9.5, 10.1 to 10.4, 11, 12.6 to 12.9, 13, 14.1 to 14.4, 14.9 to 14.12, 15, 16, 18.1 to 18.13) Reference Books: 1. D. Salomon: Data Compression: The Complete Reference, Springer, 1998. Pattern Recognition Subject Code: 06CS664 I.A. Marks : 25 Hours/Week : 04 Exam Hours: 03 Total Hours : 52 Exam Marks: 100 PART - A 1. Introduction6 Hrs Machine perception, an example; Pattern Recognition System; The Design Cycle; Learning and Adaptation. 2. Bayesian Decision Theory7 Hrs Introduction, Bayesian Decision Theory; Continuous Features, Minimum error rate, classification, classifiers, discriminant functions, and decision surfaces; The normal density; Discriminant functions for the normal density. 3. Maximum-likelihood and Bayesian Parameter Estimation7 Hrs Introduction; Maximum-likelihood estimation; Bayesian Estimation; Bayesian parameter estimation: Gaussian Case, general theory; Hidden Markov Models. 4. Non-parametric Techniques 6 Hrs Introduction; Density Estimation; Parzen windows; kn – Nearest- Neighbor Estimation; The Nearest- Neighbor Rule; Metrics and Nearest-Neighbor Classification. PART – B 5. Linear Discriminant Functions7 Hrs Introduction; Linear Discriminant Functions and Decision Surfaces; Generalized Linear Discriminant Functions; The Two-Category Linearly Separable case; Minimizing the Perception Criterion Functions; Relaxation Procedures; Non-separable Behavior; Minimum Squared-Error procedures; The Ho-Kashyap procedures. 6. Stochastic Methods6 Hrs Introduction; Stochastic Search; Boltzmann Learning; Boltzmann Networks and Graphical Models; Evolutionary Methods. 7. Non-Metric Methods6 Hrs Introduction; Decision Trees; CART; Other Tree Methods; Recognition with Strings; Grammatical Methods. 8. Unsupervised Learning and Clustering7 Hrs Introduction; Mixture Densities and Identifiability; Maximum-Likelihood Estimates; Application to Normal Mixtures; Unsupervised Bayesian Learning; Data Description and Clustering; Criterion Functions for Clustering. Text Books: 1. Richard O. Duda, Peter E. Hart, and David G.Stork: Pattern Classification, 2nd Edition, Wiley-Interscience, 2001. Reference Books: 1. Earl Gose, Richard Johnsonbaugh, Steve Jost : Pattern Recognition and Image Analysis, Pearson Education, 2007. Stochastic Models and Applications Subject Code: 06CS665 I.A. Marks : 25 Hours/Week : 04 Exam Hours: 03 Total Hours : 52 Exam Marks: 100 PART – A 1. Introduction – 16 Hrs Axioms of probability; Conditional probability and independence; Random variables; Expected value and variance; Moment-Generating Functions and Laplace Transforms; conditional expectation; Exponential random variables. 2. Introduction – 26 Hrs Limit theorems; Examples: A random graph; The Quicksort and Find algorithms; A self-organizing list model; Random permutations. 3. Probability Bounds, Approximations, and Computations7 Hrs Tail probability inequalities; The second moment and conditional expectation inequality; probability bounds via the Importance sampling identity; Poisson random variables and the Poisson paradigm; Compound Poisson random variables. 4. Markov Chains7 Hrs Introduction; Chapman-Kologorov Equations; Classification of states; Limiting and stationary probabilities; Some applications; Time-Reversible Markov Chains; Markov Chain Monte Carlo methods. PART – B 5. The Probabilistic Method6 Hrs Introduction; Using probability to prove existence; Obtaining bounds from expectations; The maximum weighted independent set problem: A bound and a ranom algorithm; The set covering problem; Antichains; The Lovasz Local lemma; A random algorithm for finding the minimal cut in a graph. 6. Martingales6 Hrs Martingales: Definitions and examples; The martingale stopping theorem; The Hoeffding-Azuma inequality; Sub-martingales. 7. Poisson Processes, Queuing Theory – 17 Hrs The non-stationary Poisson process; The stationary Poisson process; Some Poisson process computations; Classifying the events of a non-stationary Poisson process; Conditional distribution of the arrival times. Queuing Theory: Introduction; Preliminaries; Exponential models. 8. Queuing Theory – 27 Hrs Birth-and-Death exponential queuing systems; The backwards approach in exponential queues; A closed queuing network; An open queuing network; The M/G/1 queue; Priority queues. Text Books: 1. Sheldon M. Ross: Probability Models for Computer Science, Elsevier, 2002. Reference Books: 1. B. R. Bhat: Stochastic Models Analysis and Applications, New Age International, 2000. 2. Scott L. Miller, Donald G. Childers: Probability and Random Processes with Applications to Signal Processing and Communications, Elsevier, 2004. Computer Graphics and Visualization Laboratory Subject Code: 06CSL67 I.A. Marks : 25 Hours/Week : 03 Exam Hours: 03 Total Hours : 42 Exam Marks: 50 Part A Implement the following programs in C / C++ # Program to recursively subdivide a tetrahedron to from 3D Sierpinski gasket. The number of recursive steps is to be specified by the user. # Program to implement Liang-Barsky line clipping algorithm. 3. Program to draw a color cube and spin it using OpenGL transformation matrices. 4. Program to create a house like figure and rotate it about a given fixed point using OpenGL functions. 5. Program to implement the Cohen-Sutherland line-clipping algorithm. Make provision to specify the input line, window for clipping and view port for displaying the clipped image. 6. Program to create a cylinder and a parallelepiped by extruding a circle and quadrilateral respectively. Allow the user to specify the circle and the quadrilateral. 7 Program, using OpenGL functions, to draw a simple shaded scene consisting of a tea pot on a table. Define suitably the position and properties of the light source along with the properties of the properties of the surfaces of the solid object used in the scene. # Program to draw a color cube and allow the user to move the camera suitably to experiment with perspective viewing. Use OpenGL functions. # Program to fill any given polygon using scan-line area filling algorithm. (Use appropriate data structures.) # Program to display a set of values { fij } as a rectangular mesh. Part B Develop a suitable Graphics package to implement the skills learnt in the theory and the exercises indicated in Part A. Use the OpenGL. Note: # Any question from Part A may be asked in the examination. # A report of about 10 – 12 pages on the package developed in Part B, duly certified by the department must be submitted during examination. Instructions: In the examination, one exercise from Part A is to be asked for a total of 30 marks. The package developed under Part B has to be evaluated for a total of 20 marks. Reference Books: # F.S. Hill,Jr.: Computer Graphics Using OpenGL, 2nd Edition, Pearson education, 2001. 2. Edward Angel: Interactive Computer Graphics A Top-Down Approach with OpenGL, 2nd Edition, Addison-Wesley, 2000. = System Programming and Compiler Design Laboratory = Subject Code: 06CSL68I.A. Marks : 25 Hours/Week : 03Exam Hours : 03 Total Hours : 42Exam Marks : 50 PART - A LEX and YACC Programs: Execute the following programs using LEX: # a. Program to count the number of characters, words, spaces and lines in a given input file. b. Program to count the numbers of comment lines in a given C program. Also eliminate them and copy the resulting program into separate file. # a. Program to recognize a valid arithmetic expression and to recognize the identifiers and operators present. Print them separately. b. Program to recognize whether a given sentence is simple or compound. # Program to recognize and count the number of identifiers in a given input file. Execute the following programs using YACC: # a. Program to recognize a valid arithmetic expression that uses operators +, -, * and /. b. Program to recognize a valid variable, which starts with a letter, followed by any number of letters or digits. # a. Program to evaluate an arithmetic expression involving operators +, -, * and /. b. Program to recognize strings ‘aaab’, ‘abbb’, ‘ab’ and ‘a’ using the grammar (anbn, n>= 0). # Program to recognize the grammar (anb, n>= 10). PART B ''' '''Unix Programming: # a) Non-recursive shell script that accepts any number of arguments and prints them in the Reverse order, ( For example, if the script is named rargs, then executing rargs A B C should produce C B A on the standard output). b) C program that creates a child process to read commands from the standard input and execute them (a minimal implementation of a shell – like program). You can assume that no arguments will be passed to the commands to be executed. # a) Shell script that accepts two file names as arguments, checks if the permissions for these files are identical and if the permissions are identical, outputs the common permissions, otherwise outputs each file name followed by its permissions. b) C program to create a file with 16 bytes of arbitrary data from the beginning and another 16 bytes of arbitrary data from an offset of 48. Display the file contents to demonstrate how the hole in file is handled. # a) Shell function that takes a valid directory names as an argument and recursively descends all the subdirectories, finds the maximum length of any file in that hierarchy and writes this maximum value to the standard output. b) C program that accepts valid file names as command line arguments and for each of the arguments, prints the type of the file ( Regular file, Directory file, Character special file, Block special file, Symbolic link etc.) # a) Shell script that accepts file names specified as arguments and creates a shell script that contains this file as well as the code to recreate these files. Thus if the script generated by your script is executed, it would recreate the original files(This is same as the “bundle” script described by Brain W. Kernighan and Rob Pike in “ The Unix Programming Environment”, Prentice – Hall India). b) C program to do the following: Using fork( ) create a child process. The child process prints its own process-id and id of its parent and then exits. The parent process waits for its child to finish (by executing the wait( )) and prints its own process-id and the id of its child process and then exits. Compiler Design: # Write a C program to implement the syntax-directed definition of “if E then S1” and “if E then S1 else S2”. (Refer Fig. 8.23 in the text book prescribed for 06CS62 Compiler Design, Alfred V Aho, Ravi Sethi, Jeffrey D Ullman: Compilers- Principles, Techniques and Tools, Addison-Wesley, 2007.) # Write a yacc program that accepts a regular expression as input and produce its parse tree as output. Instructions: In the examination, a combination of one LEX and one YACC problem has to be asked from Part A for a total of 30 marks and one programming exercise from Part B has to be asked for a total of 20 marks. VII SEMESTER Object-Oriented Modeling and Design Subject Code: 06CS71 I.A. Marks : 25 Hours/Week : 04 Exam Hours: 03 Total Hours : 52 Exam Marks: 100 PART – A 1. Introduction, Modeling Concepts, class Modeling7 Hrs What is Object Orientation? What is OO development? OO themes; Evidence for usefulness of OO development; OO modeling history. Modeling as Design Technique: Modeling; abstraction; The three models. Class Modeling: Object and class concepts; Link and associations concepts; Generalization and inheritance; A sample class model; Navigation of class models; Practical tips. 2. Advanced Class Modeling, State Modeling6 Hrs Advanced object and class concepts; Association ends; N-ary associations; Aggregation; Abstract classes; Multiple inheritance; Metadata; Reification; Constraints; Derived data; Packages; Practical tips. State Modeling: Events, States, Transitions and Conditions; State diagrams; State diagram behavior; Practical tips. 3. Advanced State Modeling, Interaction Modeling6 Hrs Advanced State Modeling: Nested state diagrams; Nested states; Signal generalization; Concurrency; A sample state model; Relation of class and state models; Practical tips. Interaction Modeling: Use case models; Sequence models; Activity models. Use case relationships; Procedural sequence models; Special constructs for activity models. 4. Process Overview, System Conception, Domain Analysis7 Hrs Process Overview: Development stages; Development life cycle. System Conception: Devising a system concept; Elaborating a concept; Preparing a problem statement. Domain Analysis: Overview of analysis; Domain class model; Domain state model; Domain interaction model; Iterating the analysis. PART – B 5. Application Analysis, System Design7 Hrs Application Analysis: Application interaction model; Application class model; Application state model; Adding operations. Overview of system design; Estimating performance; Making a reuse plan; Breaking a system in to sub-systems; Identifying concurrency; Allocation of sub-systems; Management of data storage; Handling global resources; Choosing a software control strategy; Handling boundary conditions; Setting the trade-off priorities; Common architectural styles; Architecture of the ATM system as the example. 6. Class Design, Implementation Modeling, Legacy Systems7 Hrs Class Design: Overview of class design; Bridging the gap; Realizing use cases; Designing algorithms; Recursing downwards, Refactoring; Design optimization; Reification of behavior; Adjustment of inheritance; Organizing a class design; ATM example. Implementation Modeling: Overview of implementation; Fine-tuning classes; Fine-tuning generalizations; Realizing associations; Testing. Legacy Systems: Reverse engineering; Building the class models; Building the interaction model; Building the state model; Reverse engineering tips; Wrapping; Maintenance. 7. Design Patterns – 16 Hrs What is a pattern and what makes a pattern? Pattern categories; Relationships between patterns; Pattern description. Communication Patterns: Forwarder-Receiver; Client-Dispatcher-Server; Publisher-Subscriber. 8. Design Patterns – 2, Idioms6 Hrs Management Patterns: Command processor; View handler. Idioms: Introduction; What can idioms provide? Idioms and style; Where to find idioms; Counted Pointer example. Text Books: 1. Michael Blaha, James Rumbaugh: Object-Oriented Modeling and Design with UML, 2nd Edition, Pearson Education, 2005. (Chapters 1 to 17, 23) 2. Frank Buschmann, Regine Meunier, Hans Rohnert, Peter Sommerlad, Michael Stal: Pattern-Oriented Software Architecture, A System of Patterns, Volume 1, John Wiley and Sons, 2006. (Chapters 1, 3.5, 3.6, 4) Reference Books: 1. Grady Booch et al: Object-Oriented Analysis and Design with Applications, 3rd Edition, Pearson, 2007. 2. Mark Priestley: Practical Object-Oriented Design with UML, 2nd Edition, Tata McGraw-Hill, 2003. 3. K. Barclay, J. Savage: Object-Oriented Design with UML and JAVA, Elsevier, 2008. 4. Booch, G., Rumbaugh, J., and Jacobson, I.: The Unified Modeling Language User Guide, 2nd Edition, Pearson, 2005. 5. E. Gamma, R. Helm, R. Johnson, J. Vlissides: Design Patterns- Elements of Reusable Object-Oriented Software, Addison-Wesley, 1995. 6. Simon Bennett, Steve McRobb and Ray Farmer: Object-Oriented Systems Analysis and Design Using UML, 2nd Edition, Tata McGraw-Hill, 2002. Software Architectures Subject Code: 06IS72 I.A. Marks : 25 Hours/Week : 04 Exam Hours: 03 Total Hours : 52 Exam Marks: 100 PART – A 1. Introduction6 Hrs The Architecture Business Cycle: Where do architectures come from? Software processes and the architecture business cycle; What makes a “good” architecture? What software architecture is and what it is not; Other points of view; Architectural patterns, reference models and reference architectures; Importance of software architecture; Architectural structures and views. 2. Architectural Styles and Case Studies7 Hrs Architectural styles; Pipes and filters; Data abstraction and object-oriented organization; Event-based, implicit invocation; Layered systems; Repositories; Interpreters; Process control; Other familiar architectures; Heterogeneous architectures. Case Studies: Keyword in Context; Instrumentation software; Mobile robotics; Cruise control; Three vignettes in mixed style. 3. Quality6 Hrs Functionality and architecture; Architecture and quality attributes; System quality attributes; Quality attribute scenarios in practice; Other system quality attributes; Business qualities; Architecture qualities. Achieving Quality: Introducing tactics; Availability tactics; Modifiability tactics; Performance tactics; Security tactics; Testability tactics; Usability tactics; Relationship of tactics to architectural patterns; Architectural patterns and styles. 4. Architectural Patterns – 17 Hrs Introduction; From mud to structure: Layers, Pipes and Filters, Blackboard. PART – B 5. Architectural Patterns – 27 Hrs Distributed Systems: Broker; Interactive Systems: MVC, Presentation-Abstraction-Control. 6. Architectural Patterns – 36 Hrs Adaptable Systems: Microkernel; Reflection. 7. Some Design Patterns6 Hrs Structural decomposition: Whole – Part; Organization of work: Master – Slave; Access Control: Proxy. 8. Designing and Documenting Software Architecture7 Hrs Architecture in the life cycle; Designing the architecture; Forming the team structure; Creating a skeletal system. Uses of architectural documentation; Views; Choosing the relevant views; Documenting a view; Documentation across views. Text Books: 1. Len Bass, Paul Clements, Rick Kazman: Software Architecture in Practice, 2nd Edition, Pearson Education, 2003. (Chapters 1, 2, 4, 5, 7, 9) 2. Frank Buschmann, Regine Meunier, Hans Rohnert, Peter Sommerlad, Michael Stal: Pattern-Oriented Software Architecture, A System of Patterns, Volume 1, John Wiley and Sons, 2006. (Chapters 2, 3.1 to 3.4) 3. Mary Shaw and David Garlan: Software Architecture- Perspectives on an Emerging Discipline, Prentice-Hall of India, 2007. (Chapters 1.1, 2, 3) Reference Books: 1. E. Gamma, R. Helm, R. Johnson, J. Vlissides: Design Patterns- Elements of Reusable Object-Oriented Software, Addison-Wesley, 1995. Web site for Patterns: http://www.hillside.net/patterns/ Programming the Web Subject Code: 06CS73 I.A. Marks : 25 Hours/Week : 04 Exam Hours: 03 Total Hours : 52 Exam Marks: 100 1. Fundamentals of Web, XHTML - 16 Hrs Internet, WWW, Web Browsers, and Web Servers; URLs; MIME; HTTP; The Web Programmers Toolbox. XHTML: Basic syntax; Standard structure;' '''Basic text markup; Images; Hypertext Links; Lists. '''2. XHTML – 2, CSS7 Hrs' XHTML (continued): Tables; Forms; Frames. CSS: Introduction; Levels of style sheets; Selector forms; Property value forms; Font properties; List properties; Color; Alignment of text; The box model; Background images; The and tags. 3. Javascript6 Hrs Overview of Javascript; Syntactic characteristics; Primitives, operations, and expressions; Screen output and keyboard input; Control statements; Object creation and modification; Arrays; Functions; Constructor; Pattern matching using regular expressions; Errors in scripts; Examples. 4. Javascript and HTML Documents, Dynamic Documents with Javascript7 Hrs The Javascript execution environment; The Document Object Model; Element access in Javascript; Events and event handling; Handling events from the Body elements, Button elements, Text box and Password elements; The DOM 2 event model; The navigator object. Introduction to dynamic documents; Element positioning; Moving elements; Element visibility; Changing colors and fonts; Dynamic content; Stacking elements; Locating the mouse cursor; Reacting to a mouse click; Slow movement of elements; and dropping elements. PART - B 5. XML 6 Hrs Introduction; Syntax; Document structure; Document Type definitions; Namespaces; XML schemas; Displaying raw XML documents; Displaying XML documents with CSS; XSLT style sheets; XML processors; Web services. 6. Perl, CGI Programming 7 Hrs Origins and uses of Perl; Scalars and their operations; Assignment statements and simple input and output; Control statements; Fundamentals of arrays; Hashes; References; Functions; Pattern matching; file input and output; Examples. The Common Gateway Interface; CGI linkage; Query string format; CGI.pm module; A survey example; Cookies. 7. PHP 7 Hrs Origins and uses of PHP; Overview of PHP; General syntactic characteristics; Primitives, operations and expressions; Output; Control statements; Arrays; Functions; Pattern matching; Form handling; Files; Cookies; Session tracking. 8. Database Access 6 Hrs Relational databases; Architectures for database access; MySQL; Database access with Perl and MySQL; Database access with PHP and MySQL. Text Books: # Robert W. Sebesta: Programming the World Wide web, 3rd edition, Pearson education, 2006. (Chapters 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10, 12, 14.1, 14.3 to 14.6) Reference Book: # M. Deitel, P.J. Deitel, A. B. Goldberg: Internet & World Wide Web How to H program, 3rd Edition, Pearson education, 2004. # Chris Bates: Web Programming Building Internet Applications, 3rd Edition, Wiley India, 2006. # Xue Bai et al: The web Warrior Guide to Web Programming, Thomson, 2003. Embedded Computing Systems Subject Code: 06CS74 / 06IS752 I.A. Marks : 25 Hours/Week : 04 Exam Hours: 03 Total Hours : 52 Exam Marks: 100 PART – A 1. Introduction to Embedded Systems - 1 7 Hrs An embedded system; Processor in the system; Embedded hardware units and devices in a system; Embedded software in a system; Examples of embedded systems; Embedded system-on-Chip (SoC) and use of VLSI circuit design technology; Complex systems design and processors; Design process in embedded system. 2. Introduction to Embedded Systems – 2, Devices - 1 6 Hrs Formalization of system design; Design process and design examples; Classification of embedded systems; Skills required for an embedded system designer. I/O types and examples; Serial communication devices; Parallel device ports; Sophisticated interfacing features in device ports. 3. Devices -2, Communication Buses for Device Networks 6 Hrs Wireless devices; Timer and counting devices; Watchdog timer; Real time clock; Networked embedded systems; Serial bus communication protocols; Parallel bus device protocols; Internet enabled systems; Wireless and mobile system protocols. 4. Device Drivers and Interrupts Service Mechanism 7 Hrs Device access without interrupts; ISR concept; Interrupt sources; Interrupt servicing Mechanism; Multiple interrupts; Context switching and the periods for context-switching; Classification of interrupt service mechanisms; Direct memory access; Device drivers programming. PART – B 5. Program Modeling Concepts 6 Hrs Program models; DFG models; State machine programming models for event controlled program flow; Modeling of multiprocessor systems. 6. Inter-Process Communication, Synchronization 7 Hrs Multiple processes in an application; Multiple threads in an application; Tasks and task states; Task and data; Distinctions between functions, ISRs and tasks; Concept of semaphores; Shared data; Inter Process Communication; Signal function; Semaphore functions; Message queue functions; Mailbox functions; Pipe functions; Socket functions; RPC functions. 7. Real-time Operating systems 7 Hrs Operating System services; Process management; Timer functions; Event functions; Memory management; Device, file and I/O sub-systems management; Interrupt routines in RTOS environment; Real-Time Operating Systems; Basic design using an RTOS; RTOS task scheduling models, interrupt latency and response times of the tasks as performance metrics; OS security issues. 8. Embedded Software Development 6 Hrs Introduction; Host and target machines; Linking and locating software; Getting embedded software in to the target system; Issues in hardware-software design and co-design; Testing on host machine; Simulators; Laboratory tools. Text Books: 1. Rajkamal: Embedded Systems Architecture, Programming and Design, 2nd Edition, Tata McGraw Hill, 2008. Reference Books: 1. Wayne Wolf: Computers as Components Principles of Embedded Computer System Design, Elsevier, 2005. 2. Tammy Noergaard: Embedded Systems Architecture, Elsevier, 2005. 3. Steve Heath: Embedded Systems Design, 2nd Edition, Elsevier, 2003. 4. Dr. K.V.K.K. Prasad: Embedded/Real-Time Systems: Concepts, Design and Programming – The Ultimate Reference”, Dreamtech. Press, 2004. 5. Michael J.Point: Embedded C, Pearson Education, 2002. Advanced DBMS Subject Code: 06CS751 I.A. Marks : 25 Hours/Week : 04 Exam Hours: 03 Total Hours : 52 Exam Marks: 100 PART - A 1. Overview of Storage and Indexing, Disks and Files7 Hrs Data on external storage;' '''File organizations and indexing; Index data structures; Comparison of file organizations; Indexes and performance tuning. Memory hierarchy; RAID; Disk space management; Buffer manager; Files of records; Page formats and record formats. '''2. Tree Structured Indexing7 Hrs' Intuition for tree indexes; Indexed sequential access method; B+ trees, Search, Insert, Delete, Duplicates, B+ trees in practice. 3. Hash-Based Indexing6 Hrs Static hashing; Extendible hashing, Linear hashing, comparisons. 4. Overview of Query Evaluation, External Sorting6 Hrs The system catalog; Introduction to operator evaluation; Algorithms for relational operations; Introduction to query optimization; Alternative plans: A motivating example; What a typical optimizer does. When does a DBMS sort data? A simple two-way merge sort; External merge sort. PART - B 6. Evaluating Relational Operators6 Hrs The Selection operation; General selection conditions; The Projection operation; The Join operation; The Set operations; Aggregate operations; The impact of buffering 7. A Typical Relational Query Optimizer7 Hrs Translating SQL queries in to Relational Algebra; Estimating the cost of a plan; Relational algebra equivalences; Enumeration of alternative plans; Nested sub-queries; Other approaches to query optimization. 7. Physical Database Design and Tuning 7 Hrs Introduction; Guidelines for index selection, examples; Clustering and indexing; Indexes that enable index-only plans; Tools to assist in index selection; Overview of database tuning; Choices in tuning the conceptual schema; Choices in tuning queries and views; Impact of concurrency; DBMS benchmarking. 8. More Recent Applications6 Hrs Mobile databases; Multimedia databases; Geographical Information Systems; Genome data management. Text Books: 1. Raghu Ramakrishnan and Johannes Gehrke: Database Management Systems, 3rd Edition, McGraw-Hill, 2003. ( Chapters 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13.1 to 13.3, 14, 15, 20 ) 2. Elmasri and Navathe: Fundamentals of Database Systems, 5th Edition, Addison-Wesley, 2007. (Chapter 30) Reference Books: 1. Connolly and Begg: Database Systems, 3th Edition, Pearson Publications, 2002. Digital Signal Processing Subject Code: 06CS752 I.A. Marks : 25 Hours/Week : 04 Exam Hours: 03 Total Hours : 52 Exam Marks: 100 PART - A 1. The Discrete Fourier Transform : Its Properties and Applications 7 Hrs Frequency Domain Sampling: The Discrete Fourier Transform: Frequency Domain Sampling and Reconstruction of Discrete-Time Signals, The Discrete Fourier Transform (DFT), The DFT as a Linear Transformation, Relationship of the DFT to other Transforms. Properties of the DFT: Periodicity, Linearity and Symmetry Properties, Multiplication of Two DFT’s and Circular Convolution, Additional DFT Properties; Linear Filtering Methods Based on the DFT: Use of the DFT in Linear Filtering, Filtering of Long Data Sequences; Frequency Analysis of Signals using the DFT. 2. Efficient Computation of the DFT: Fast Fourier Transform Algorithms 7 Hrs Efficient Computation of the DFT: FFT Algorithms : Direct Computation of the DFT, Divide-and-Conquer Approach to Computation of the DFT, Radix-2 FFT Algorithms, Radix-4 FFT Algorithms, Split-Radix FFT Algorithms, Implementation of FFT Algorithms. Applications of FFT Algorithms: Efficient computation of the DFT of Two Real Sequences, Efficient computation of the DFT of a 2N-Point Real Sequence, Use of the FFT Algorithm in Linear filtering and Correlation. A Linear filtering approach to Computation of the DFT: The Goertzel Algorithm, The Chirp-Z Transform Algorithm. Quantization Effects in the Computation of the DFT: Quantization Errors in the Direct Computation of the DFT, Quantization Errors in FFT Algorithms. 3. Implementation of Discrete-Time Systems - 1 6 Hrs Structures for the Realization of Discrete-Time Systems. Structures for FIR Systems: Direct-Form Structures, Cascade-Form Structures, Frequency-Sampling Structures, Lattice Structure. Structures for IIR Systems: Direct-Form Structures, Signal Flow Graphs and Transposed Structures, Cascade-Form Structures, Parallel-Form Structures, Lattice and Lattice-Ladder Structures for IIR Systems. 4. Implementation of Discrete-Time Systems - 2 6 Hrs State-Space System Analysis and Structures: State-Space Descriptions of Systems Characterized by Difference Equations, Solution of the State-Space Equations, Relationships between Input-Output and State-Space Descriptions, State-Space Analysis in the Z-Domain, Additional State-Space Structures. Representation of Numbers: Fixed-Point Representation of Numbers, Binary Floating-Point Representation of Numbers, Errors Resulting from Rounding and Truncation. PART – B 5. Implementation of Discrete-Time Systems - 3 6 Hrs Quantization of Filter Coefficients: Analysis of Sensuitivity to Quantizatior of Filter Coefficients, Quantization of Coefficients in FIR Filters. Round-Off Effects in Digital Filters: Limit-Cycle Oscillations in Recursive Systems, Scaling to Prevent Overflow, Statistical Characterization of Quantization effects in Fixed-Point Realizations of Digital Filters. 6. Design of Digital Filters – 1 '7 Hrs' General Considerations: Causality and its Implications, Characteristics of Practical Frequency-Selective Filters. Design of FIR Filters: Symmetric And Antisymetric FIR Filters, Design of Linear-Phase FIR Filters Using Windows, Design of Linear-Phase FIR Filters by the Frequency-Sampling Method, Design of Optimum Equiripple Linear-Phase FIR Filters, Design of FIR Differentiators, Design of Hilbert Transformers, Comparison of Design Methods for Linear-Phase FIR filters. 7. Design of Digital Filters – 2 '6 Hrs' Design of IIR Filters from Analog Filters: IIR Filter Design by Approximation of Derivatives, IIR Filter Design by Impulse Invariance, IIR Filter Design by the Bilinear Transformation, The Matched-Z Transformation, Characteristics of commonly used Analog Filters, Some examples of Digital Filters Designs based on the Bilinear Transformation. 8. Design of Digital Filters – 3 '7 Hrs' Frequency Transformations: Frequency Transformations in the Analog Domain, Frequency Transformations in the Digital Domain. Design of Digital Filters based on Least-Squares method: Padé Approximations method, Least-Square design methods, FIR least-Squares Inverse (Wiener) Filters, Design of IIR Filters in the Frequency domain. Text Books: ''' # John G. Proakis and Dimitris G. Manolakis: Digital Signal Processing, 3rd Edition, Pearson Education, 2003. (Chapters 5, 6, 7 and 8) '''Reference Books: # Paulo S. R. Diniz, Eduardo A. B. da Silva And Sergio L. Netto: Digital Signal Processing: System Analysis and Design, Cambridge University Press, 2002. # Sanjit K. Mitra: Digital Signal Processing: A Computer Based Approach, Tata Mcgraw-Hill, 2001. 3. Alan V.Oppenheim and Ronald W.Schafer: Digital Signal Processing, Pearson Education, 2003. Java and J2EE ''' '''Subject Code: 06CS753 IA Marks: 25 Hours/Week: 4Exam Marks: 100 Total Hours: 52Exam Hours: 3 Part-A 1. Introduction to Java 6 Hrs Java and Java applications; Java Development Kit (JDK); Java is interpreted, Byte Code, JVM; Object-oriented programming; Simple Java programs. Data types and other tokens: Boolean variables, int, long, char, operators, arrays, white spaces, literals, assigning values; Creating and destroying objects; Access specifiers. Operators and Expressions: Arithmetic Operators, Bitwise operators, Relational operators, The Assignment Operator, The ? Operator; Operator Precedence; Logical expression; Type casting; Strings. Control Statements: Selection statements, iteration statements, Jump Statements. 2. Classes, Inheritance, Exceptions, Applets6 Hrs Classes: Classes in Java; Declaring a class; Class name; Super classes; Constructors; Creating instances of class; Inner classes. Inheritance: Simple, multiple, and multilevel inheritance; Overriding, overloading. Exception handling': '''Exception handling in Java. The Applet Class: Two types of Applets; Applet basics; Applet Architecture; An Applet skeleton; Simple Applet display methods; Requesting repainting; Using the Status Window; The HTML APPLET tag; Passing parameters to Applets; getDocumentbase() and getCodebase(); ApletContext and showDocument(); The AudioClip Interface; The AppletStub Interface; Output to the Console. '''3. Multi Threaded Programming, Event Handling7 Hrs' Multi Threaded Programming: What are threads? How to make the classes threadable; Extending threads; Implementing runnable; Synchronization; Changing state of the thread; Bounded buffer problems, read-write problem, producer-consumer problems. Event Handling:' '''Two event handling mechanisms; The delegation event model; Event classes; Sources of events; Event listener interfaces; Using the delegation event model; Adapter classes; Inner classes. '''4. Swings7 Hrs' Swings: The origins of Swing; Two key Swing features; Components and Containers; The Swing Packages; A simple Swing Application; Create a Swing Applet; Jlabel and ImageIcon; JTextField;The Swing Buttons; JTabbedpane; JScrollPane; JList; JComboBox; JTable. Part-B 5. Java 2 Enterprise Edition Overview, Database Access6 Hrs Overview of J2EE and J2SE. The Concept of JDBC; JDBC Driver Types; JDBC Packages; A Brief Overview of the JDBC process; Database Connection; Associating the JDBC/ODBC Bridge with the Database; Statement Objects; ResultSet; Transaction Processing; Metadata, Data types; Exceptions. 6. Servlets7 Hrs Background; The Life Cycle of a Servlet; Using Tomcat for Servlet Development; A simple Servlet; The Servlet API; The Javax.servlet Package; Reading Servlet Parameter; The Javax.servlet.http package; Handling HTTP Requests and Responses; Using Cookies; Session Tracking. 7. JSP, RMI6 Hrs Java Server Pages (JSP): JSP, JSP Tags, Tomcat, Request String, User Sessions, Cookies, Session Objects. Java Remote Method Invocation:' '''Remote Method Invocation concept; Server side, Client side. '''8. Enterprise Java Beans7 Hrs' Enterprise java Beans; Deployment Descriptors; Session Java Bean, Entity Java Bean; Message-Driven Bean; The JAR File. Text Books: # Herbert Schildt: Java The Complete Reference, 7th Edition, Tata McGraw Hill, 2007. (Chapters 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 10, 11, 21, 22, 29, 30, 31) # Jim Keogh: J2EE The Complete Reference, Tata McGraw Hill, 2007. (Chapters 5, 6, 11, 12, 15) Reference Books: # Y. Daniel Liang: Introduction to JAVA Programming, 6th Edition, Pearson Education, 2007. # Stephanie Bodoff et al: The J2EE Tutorial, 2nd Edition, Pearson Education, 2004. Multimedia Computing Subject Code: 06CS754 I.A. Marks : 25 Hours/Week : 04 Exam Hours: 03 Total Hours : 52 Exam Marks: 100 PART – A 1. Introduction, Media and Data Streams, Audio Technology 7 Hrs Multimedia Elements; Multimedia Applications; Multimedia Systems Architecture; Evolving Technologies for Multimedia Systems; Defining Objects for Multimedia Systems; Multimedia Data Interface Standards; The need for Data Compression; Multimedia Databases. Media : Perception Media, Representation Media, Presentation Media, Storage Media, Transmission Media, Information Exchange Media, Presentation Spaces & Values, and Presentation Dimensions; Key Properties of a Multimedia System : Discrete & Continuous Media, Independence Media, Computer Controlled Systems, Integration; Characterizing Data Streams: Asynchronous Transmission Mode, Synchronous Transmission Mode, Isochronous Transmission Mode; Characterizing Continuous Media Data Streams. Sound: Frequency, Amplitude, Sound Perception and Psychoacoustics; Audio Representation on Computers; Three Dimensional Sound Projection; Music and MIDI Standards; Speech Signals; Speech Output; Speech Input; Speech Transmission. 2. Graphics and Images, Video Technology, Computer-Based Animation7 Hrs Capturing Graphics and Images Computer Assisted Graphics and Image Processing; Reconstructing Images; Graphics and Image Output Options. Basics; Television Systems; Digitalization of Video Signals; Digital Television; Basic Concepts; Specification of Animations; Methods of Controlling Animation; Display of Animation; Transmission of Animation; Virtual Reality Modeling Language. 3'''. '''Data Compression - 1 6 Hrs Storage Space; Coding Requirements; Source, Entropy, and Hybrid Coding; Basic Compression Techniques; JPEG: Image Preparation, Lossy Sequential DCT-based Mode, Expanded Lossy DCT-based Mode, Lossless Mode, Hierarchical Mode. 4. Data Compression - 2 6 Hrs H.261 (Px64) and H.263: Image Preparation, Coding Algorithms, Data Stream, H.263+ and H.263L; MPEG: Video Encoding, Audio Coding, Data Stream, MPEG-2, MPEG-4, MPEG-7; Fractal Compression. PART -B 5. Optical Storage Media 6 Hrs History of Optical Storage; Basic Technology; Video Discs and Other WORMs; Compact Disc Digital Audio; Compact Disc Read Only Memory; CD-ROM Extended Architecture; Further CD-ROM-Based Developments; Compact Disc Recordable; Compact Disc Magneto-Optical; Compact Disc Read/Write; Digital Versatile Disc. 6. Content Analysis 6 Hrs Simple Vs. Complex Features; Analysis of Individual Images; Analysis of Image Sequences; Audio Analysis; Applications. 7. Data and File Format Standards 7 Hrs Rich-Text Format; TIFF File Format; Resource Interchange File Format (RIFF); MIDI File Format; JPEG DIB File Format for Still and Motion Images; AVI Indeo File Format; MPEG Standards; TWAIN. 8. Multimedia Application Design 7 Hrs Multimedia Application Classes; Types of Multimedia Systems; Virtual Reality Design; Components of Multimedia Systems; Organizing Multimedia Databases; Application Workflow Design Issues; Distributed Application Design Issues. Text Books: # Ralf Steinmetz, Klara Narstedt: Multimedia Fundamentals: Vol 1-Media Coding and Content Processing, 2nd Edition, Pearson Education / PHI, 2003. (Chapters 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9) # Prabhat K. Andleigh, Kiran Thakrar: Multimedia Systems Design, PHI, 2003. (Chapters 1, 3, 7) Reference Books: # K.R Rao, Zoran S. Bojkovic and Dragorad A. Milovanovic: Multimedia Communication Systems: Techniques, Standards, and Networks, Pearson Education, 2002. # Nalin K Sharad: Multimedia information Networking, PHI, 2002. Data Mining Subject Code: 06CS755 / 06IS74 I.A. Marks : 25 Hours/Week : 04 Exam Hours: 03 Total Hours : 52 Exam Marks: 100 PART - A 1. Introduction, Data - 16 Hrs What is Data Mining? Motivating Challenges; The origins of data mining; Data Mining Tasks. Types of Data; Data Quality. 2. Data – 26 Hrs Data Preprocessing; Measures of Similarity and Dissimilarity 3. Classification8 Hrs Preliminaries; General approach to solving a classification problem; Decision tree induction; Rule-based classifier; Nearest-neighbor classifier. 4. Association Analysis - 16 Hrs Problem Definition; Frequent Itemset generation; Rule Generation; Compact representation of frequent itemsets; Alternative methods for generating frequent itemsets. PART - B 5. Association Analysis - 26 Hrs FP-Growth algorithm, Evaluation of association patterns; Effect of skewed support distribution; Sequential patterns. 6. Cluster Analysis7 Hrs Overview, K-means, Agglomerative hierarchical clustering, DBSCAN, Overview of Cluster Evaluation. 7. Further Topics in Data Mining7 Hrs Multidimensional analysis and descriptive mining of complex data objects; Spatial data mining; Multimedia data mining; Text mining; Mining the WWW. Outlier analysis. 8. Applications6 Hrs Data mining applications; Data mining system products and research prototypes; Additional themes on Data mining; Social impact of Data mining; Trends in Data mining. Text Books: 1. Pang-Ning Tan, Michael Steinbach, Vipin Kumar: Introduction to Data Mining, Pearson Education, 2007. (Chapter 1, 2, 4.1 to 4.3, 5.1, 5.2, 6, 8.1 to 8.4, 8.5.1) 2. Jiawei Han and Micheline Kamber: Data Mining – Concepts and Techniques, 2nd Edition, Morgan Kaufmann, 2006. (Chapters 7.11, 10, 11) Reference Books: 1. K.P.Soman, Shyam Diwakar, V.Ajay: Insight into Data Mining – Theory and Practice, PHI, 2006. Neural Networks Subject Code: 06CS756 I.A. Marks : 25 Hours/Week : 04 Exam Hours: 03 Total Hours : 52 Exam Marks: 100 PART – A # Introduction7 Hrs What is a Neural Network?, Human Brain, Models of Neuron, Neural Networks viewed as directed graphs, Feedback, Network Architectures, Knowledge representation, Artificial Intelligence and Neural Networks. # Learning Processes – 16 Hrs Introduction, Error-correction learning, Memory-based learning, Hebbian learning, Competitive learning, Boltzamann learning, Credit Assignment problem, Learning with a Teacher, Learning without a Teacher, Learning tasks, Memory, Adaptation. # Learning Processes – 2, Single Layer Perceptrons 7 Hrs Statistical nature of the learning process, Statistical learning theory, Approximately correct model of learning. Single Layer Perceptrons: Introduction, Adaptive filtering problem, Unconstrained optimization techniques, Linear least-squares filters', '''Least-mean square algorithm, Learning curves, Learning rate annealing techniques, Perceptron, Perceptron convergence theorem, Relation between the Perceptron and Bayes classifier for a Gaussian environment. # '''Multilayer Perceptrons – 1 6 Hrs' Introduction, Some preliminaries, Back-propagation Algorithm, Summary of back-propagation algorithm, XOR problem, Heuristics for making the back-propagation algorithm perform better, Output representation and decision rule, Computer experiment, Feature detection, Back-propagation and differentiation. PART - B # Multilayer Perceptrons – 2 7 Hrs Hessian matrix, Generalization, approximation of functions, Cross validation, Network pruning techniques, virtues and limitations of back- propagation learning, Accelerated convergence of back propagation learning, Supervised learning viewed as an optimization problem, Convolution networks. # Radial-Basic Function Networks – 1 6 Hrs Introduction, Cover’s theorem on the separability of patterns, Interpolation problem, Supervised learning as an ill-posed Hypersurface reconstruction problem, Regularization theory, Regularization networks, Generalized radial-basis function networks, XOR problem, Estimation of the regularization parameter. # Radial-Basic Function Networks – 2, Optimization - 1 6 Hrs Approximation properties of RBF networks, Comparison of RBF networks and multilayer Perceptrons, Kernel regression and it’s relation to RBF networks, Learning strategies, Computer experiment. Optimization using Hopfield networks: Traveling salesperson problem, Solving simultaneous linear equations, Allocating documents to multiprocessors. # Optimization Methods – 27 Hrs Iterated gradient descent, Simulated Annealing, Random Search, Evolutionary computation- Evolutionary algorithms, Initialization, Termination criterion, Reproduction, Operators, Replacement, Schema theorem. Text Books: # Simon Haykin: Neural Networks- A Comprehensive Foundation, 2nd Edition, Pearson Education, 1999. (Chapters 1.1-1.8, 2.1-2.15, 3.1-3.10, 4.1-4.19, 5.1-5.14) # Kishan Mehrotra, Chilkuri K. Mohan, Sanjay Ranka: Artificial Neural Networks, Penram International Publishing, 1997. (Chapters 7.1-7.5) Reference Books: # B.Yegnanarayana: Artificial Neural Networks, PHI, 2001. C# Programming and .Net Subject Code: 06CS761 I.A. Marks : 25 Hours/Week : 04 Exam Hours: 03 Total Hours : 52 Exam Marks: 100 PART – A # The philosophy of .NET 6 Hrs Understanding the Previous State of Affairs, The .NET Solution, The Building Block of the .NET Platform (CLR,CTS, and CLS), The Role of the .NET Base Class Libraries, What C# Brings to the Table, An Overview of .NET Binaries ( aka Assemblies ), the Role of the Common Intermediate Language , The Role of .NET Type Metadata, The Role of the Assembly Manifast, Compiling CIL to Platform –Specific Instructions, Understanding the Common Type System, Intrinsic CTS Data Types, Understanding the Common Languages Specification, Understanding the Common Language Runtime A tour of the .NET Namespaces, Increasing Your Namespace Nomenclature, Deploying the .NET Runtime # Building C# Applications 6 Hrs The Role of the Command Line Complier (csc.exe), Building C # Application using csc.exe Working with csc.exe Response Files, Generating Bug Reports , Remaining C# Compiler Options, The Command Line Debugger (cordbg.exe) Using the, Visual Studio .NET IDE, Other Key Aspects of the VS.NET IDE, C# “Preprocessor:” Directives, An Interesting Aside: The System. Environment Class. # C# Language Fundamentals. 8 Hrs The Anatomy of a Basic C# Class, Creating objects: Constructor Basics, The Composition of a C# Application, Default Assignment and Variable Scope, The C# Member Initialization Syntax, Basic Input and Output with the Console Class, Understanding Value Types and Reference Types, The Master Node: System, Object, The System Data Types (and C# Aliases), Converting Between Value Types and Reference Types: Boxing and Unboxing, Defining Program Constants, C# Iteration Constructs, C# Controls Flow Constructs, The Complete Set of C# Operators, Defining Custom Class Methods, Understating Static Methods, Methods Parameter Modifies, Array Manipulation in C #, String Manipulation in C#, C# Enumerations, Defining Structures in C#, Defining Custom Namespaces. 4. Object- Oriented Programming with C# 6Hrs Forms Defining of the C# Class, Definition the “Default Public Interface” of a Type, Recapping the Pillars of OOP, The First Pillars: C#’s Encapsulation Services, Pseudo- Encapsulation: Creating Read-Only Fields, The Second Pillar: C#’s Inheritance Supports, keeping Family Secrets: The “ Protected” Keyword, Nested Type Definitions, The Third Pillar: C #’s Polymorphic Support, Casting Between . PART - B # Exceptions and Object Lifetime. 6 Hrs Ode to Errors, Bugs, and Exceptions, The Role of .NET Exception Handing, the System. Exception Base Class, Throwing a Generic Exception, Catching Exception, CLR System – Level Exception (System. System Exception), Custom Application-Level Exception (System. System Exception), Handling Multiple Exception, The Family Block, the Last Chance Exception Dynamically Identifying Application – and System Level Exception Debugging System Exception Using VS. NET, Understanding Object Lifetime, the CIT of “new’, The Basics of Garbage Collection,, Finalization a Type, The Finalization Process, Building an Ad Hoc Destruction Method, Garbage Collection Optimizations, The System. GC Type. 6. Interfaces and Collections 6 Hrs ''' Defining Interfaces Using C# Invoking Interface Members at the object Level, Exercising the Shapes Hierarchy, Understanding Explicit Interface Implementation, Interfaces As Polymorphic Agents, Building Interface Hierarchies, Implementing, Implementation, Interfaces Using VS .NET, understanding the IConvertible Interface, Building a Custom Enumerator (IEnumerable and Enumerator), Building Cloneable objects ( ICloneable), Building Comparable Objects ( I Comparable ), Exploring the system. Collections Namespace, Building a Custom Container (Retrofitting the Cars Type). '''7. Callback Interfaces, Delegates, and Events, Advanced Techniques 8 Hrs Understanding Callback Interfaces, Understanding the .NET Delegate Type, Members of System. Multicast Delegate, The Simplest Possible Delegate Example, , Building More a Elaborate Delegate Example, Understanding Asynchronous Delegates, Understanding (and Using)Events. The Advances Keywords of C#, A Catalog of C# Keywords Building a Custom Indexer, A Variation of the Cars Indexer Internal Representation of Type Indexer . Using C# Indexer from VB .NET. Overloading operators, The Internal Representation of Overloading Operators, interacting with Overload Operator from Overloaded- Operator- Challenged Languages, Creating Custom Conversion Routines, Defining Implicit Conversion Routines, The Internal Representations of Customs Conversion Routines 8. Understanding .NET Assembles. 6 Hrs Problems with Classic COM Binaries, An Overview of .NET Assembly, Building a Simple File Test Assembly, A C#. Client Application, A Visual Basic .NET Client Application, Cross Language Inheritance, Exploring the CarLibrary’s, Manifest, Exploring the CarLibrary’s Types, Building the Multifile Assembly ,Using Assembly, Understanding Private Assemblies, Probing for Private Assemblies (The Basics), Private A Assemblies XML Configurations Files, Probing for Private Assemblies ( The Details), Understanding Shared Assembly, Understanding Shared Names, Building a Shared Assembly, Understanding Delay Signing, Installing/Removing Shared Assembly, Using a Shared Assembly, Text Books: ' # Andrew Troelsen: Pro C# with .NET 3.0, Special Edition, Dream tech Press, India, 2007. Chapters: 1 to 11 (up to pp.369) # E. Balagurusamy: Programming in C#, , 5th Reprint, Tata McGraw Hill, 2004. (Programming Examples 3.7, 3.10, 5.5, 6.1, 7.2, 7.4, 7.5, 7.6, 8.1, 8.2, 8.3, 8.5, 87, 8.8, 9.1, 9.2, 9.3, 9.4, 10.2, 10.4, 11.2, 11.4, 12.1, 12.4, 12.5, 12.6, 13.1, 13.2, 13.3, 13.6, 14.1, 14.2, 14.4, 15.2, 15.3, 16.1, 16.2, 16.3, 18.3, 18.5.18.6.) '''Reference Books: ' # Tom Archer: Inside C#, WP Publishers, 2001. # Herbert Schildt: C# The Complete Reference, Tata McGraw Hill, 2004. '''Digital Image Processing Subject Code: 06CS762 I.A. Marks : 25 Hours/Week : 04 Exam Hours: 03 Total Hours : 52 Exam Marks: 100 PART - A = Digitized Image and its properties6 Hrs = = Basic concepts, Image digitization, Digital image properties. = = 2. Image Preprocessing7 Hrs = = Image pre-processing: Brightness and geometric transformations, local preprocessing. = 3. Segmentation – 1 6 Hrs Thresholding, Edge-based segmentation. 4. Segmentation – 27 Hrs Region based segmentation, Matching. PART - B 5'''. '''Image Enhancement7 Hrs Image enhancement in the spatial domain: Background, Some basic gray level transformations, Histogram processing, Enhancement using arithmetic / logic operations, Basics of spatial filtering, Smoothing spatial filters, Sharpening spatial filters. Image enhancement in the frequency domain: Background, Introduction to the Fourier transform and the frequency domain, Smoothing Frequency-Domain filters, Sharpening Frequency Domain filters, Homomorphic filtering. 6. Image Compression6 Hrs Image compression: Fundamentals, Image compression models, Elements of information theory, Error-Free Compression, Lossy compression. 7. Shape representation7 Hrs Region identification, Contour-based shape representation and description, Region based shape representation and description, Shape classes. 8. Morphology6 Hrs Basic morphological concepts, Morphology principles, Binary dilation and erosion, Gray-scale dilation and erosion, Morphological segmentation and watersheds. = Text Books: = 1'.' Milan Sonka, Vaclav Hlavac and Roger Boyle: Image Processing, Analysis and Machine Vision, 2 nd Edition, Thomoson Learning, 2001. ( Chapters 2, 4.1 to 4.3, 5.1 to 5.4, 6, 11.1 to 11.4, 11.7) 2'.' Rafel C Gonzalez and Richard E Woods: Digital Image Processing, 2nd Edition, Pearson Education, 2003. (Chapters 3.1 to 3.7, 4.1 to 4.5, 8.1 to 8.5) Reference Books: # Anil K Jain, “Fundamentals of Digital Image Processing”, Pearson Education/Prentice-Hall of India Pvt. Ltd., 1997. # B.Chanda ,D Dutta Majumder, “Digital Image Processing and Analysis”, Prentice-Hall, India, 2002. Game Theory Subject Code: 06CS763 I.A. Marks : 25 Hours/Week : 04 Exam Hours: 03 Total Hours : 52 Exam Marks: 100 PART - A 1. Introduction; Strategic Games6 Hrs What is game theory? The theory of rational choice; Interacting decision makers. Strategic games; Example: The prisoner’s dilemma; Nash equilibrium; Examples of Nash equilibrium; Best-response functions; Dominated actions; Equilibrium in a single population: symmetric games and symmetric equilibria. 2. Mixed Strategy Equilibrium6 Hrs Introduction; Strategic games in which players may randomize; Mixed strategy Nash equilibrium; Dominated actions; Pure equilibria when randomization is allowed, illustration; Equilibrium in a single population, illustration; The formation of players’ beliefs; Extensions; Representing preferences by expected payoffs. 3. Extensive Games6 Hrs Extensive games with perfect information; Strategies and outcomes; Nash equilibrium; Subgame perfect equilibrium; Finding subgame perfect equilibria of finite horizon games. 4. Extensive games: Extensions, Coalitional Games and the Core8 Hrs Extensions: Allowing for simultaneous moves, illustration: entry in to a monopolized industry; Discussion: subgame perfect equilibrium and backward induction. Coalition games; The core; Illustration: ownership and the distribution of wealth; Other solution concepts. PART – B 5. Bayesian Games6 Hrs Motivational examples; General definitions; Two examples concerning information; Illustration: auctions; Auctions with an arbitrary distribution of valuations. Extensive games with imperfect information; Strategies; Nash equilibrium; Beliefs and sequential equilibrium; Signaling games; Illustration: strategic information transmission. 6. Strictly Competitive Games, Rationalizability6 Hrs Strictly competitive games and maximization; Maximization and Nash equilibrium; Strictly competitive games; Maximization and Nash equilibrium in strictly competitive games. Rationalizability; Iterated elimination of strictly dominated actions; Iterated elimination of weakly dominated actions; Dominance solvability. 7. Evolutionary Equilibrium, Iterated Games7 Hrs Monomorphic pure strategy eulibrium; Mixed strategies and polymorphic equilibrium; Asymmetric contests; Variations on themes: Sibling behavior, Nesting behavior of wasps, the evolution of sex ratio. Repeated games: The main idea; Preferences; Repeated games; Finitely and infinitely repeated Prisoner’s dilemma; Strategies in an infinitely repeated Prisoner’s dilemma; Some Nash equilibria of an infinitely repeated Prisoner’s dilemma. 8. Repeated Games: General Results, Bargaining7 Hrs Nash equilibria of general infinitely repeated games; Subgame perfect equilibria of general infinitely repeated games; Finitely repeated games; Imperfect observability. Bargaining as an extensive game; Trade in market as an illustration; Nash’s axiomatic model; Relation between strategic and axiomatic models. Text Books: 1. Martin Osborne: An Introduction to Game Theory, Oxford University Press, Indian Edition, 2004. ( Chapters 1, 2.1, 2.2, 2.6 to 2.10, 4, 5, 7.1, 7.2, 7.7, 8.1, 8.2, 8.3, 8.8, 9.1, 9.2, 9.3, 9.6, 9.8, 10.1 to 10.5, 10.8, 11, 12, 13, 14.1 to 14.7, 15, 16) Reference Books: 1. Roger B. Myerson: Game Theory: Analysis of Conflict, Harvard University Press, 1997. 2. Andreu Mas-Colell, Michael D. Whinston, and Jerry R. Green: Microeconomic Theory. Oxford University Press, New York, 1995. 3. Philip D. Straffin, Jr.: Game Theory and Strategy, The Mathematical Association of America, January 1993. Artificial Intelligence Subject Code: 06CS764 I.A. Marks : 25 Hours/Week : 04 Exam Hours: 03 Total Hours : 52 Exam Marks: 100 PART – A 1. Introduction7 Hrs What is AI? Intelligent Agents: Agents and environment; Rationality; the nature of environment; the structure of agents. Problem-solving: Problem-solving agents; Example problems; Searching for solution; Uninformed search strategies. 2. Informed Search, Exploration, Constraint Satisfaction, Adversial Search7 Hrs Informed search strategies; Heuristic functions; On-line search agents and unknown environment. Constraint satisfaction problems; Backtracking search for CSPs. Adversial search: Games; Optimal decisions in games; Alpha-Beta pruning. 3. Logical Agents6 Hrs Knowledge-based agents; The wumpus world as an example world; Logic; propositional logic Reasoning patterns in propositional logic; Effective propositional inference; Agents based on propositional logic. 4. First-Order Logic, Inference in First-Order Logic – 16 Hrs Representation revisited; Syntax and semantics of first-order logic; Using first-order logic; Knowledge engineering in first-order logic. Propositional versus first-order inference; Unification and lifting. PART – B 5. Inference in First-Order Logic – 26 hrs Forward chaining; Backward chaining; Resolution. 6. Knowledge Representation7 hrs Ontological engineering; Categories and objects; Actions, situations, and events; Mental events and mental objects; The Internet shopping world; Reasoning systems for categories; Reasoning with default information; Truth maintenance systems. 7. Planning, Uncertainty, Probabilistic Reasoning7 Hrs Planning: The problem; Planning with state-space approach; Planning graphs; Planning with propositional logic. Uncertainty: Acting under certainty; Inference using full joint distributions; Independence; Bayes’ rule and its use. Probabilistic Reasoning: Representing knowledge in an uncertain domain; The semantics of Bayesian networks; Efficient representation of conditional distributions; Exact inference in Bayesian networks. 8. Learning, AI: Present and Future6 Hrs Learning: Forms of Learning; Inductive learning; Learning decision trees; Ensemble learning; Computational learning theory. AI: Present and Future: Agent components; Agent architectures; Are we going in the right direction? What if AI does succeed? Text Books: 1. Stuart Russel, Peter Norvig: Artificial Intelligence A Modern Approach, 2nd Edition, Pearson Education, 2003. ( Chapters 1.1, 2, 3.1 to 3.4, 4.1, 4.2, 4.5, 5.1, 5.2, 6.1, 6.2, 6.3, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11.1, 11.2, 11.4, 11.5, 13.1, 13.4, 13.5, 13.6, 14.1, 14.2, 14.3, 14.4, 18, 27) Reference Books: 1. Elaine Rich, Kevin Knight: Artificial Intelligence, 2nd Edition, Tata McGraw Hill, 1991. 2. Nils J. Nilsson: Principles of Artificial Intelligence, Elsevier, 1980. VLSI Design and Algorithms Subject Code: 06CS765 I.A. Marks : 25 Hours/Week : 04 Exam Hours: 03 Total Hours : 52 Exam Marks: 100 PART - A # Digital systems and VLSI '6 Hrs' Why Design Integrated Circuits? Integrated Circuits manufacturing; Integrated Circuit Design Technology. # Transistors and Layout 6 Hrs Fabrication Processes; Transistors; Wires and Vias; Design Rules; Layout design and Tools. # Logic Gates 7 Hrs Combinational logic functions; Static Complementary Gates; Alternative gate circuits; Low power gates; Delay through resistive interconnect; Delay through inductive interconnect. # Combinational Logic Networks 7 Hrs Standard cell-based layout; Simulation; Combinational Network delay; Logic and interconnect design; Power Optimization; Switch Logic networks; Combinational logic testing. PART - B # Sequential Machines 6 Hrs Latches and flip-flops; Sequential systems and clocking disciplines; Sequential systems design; Sequential testing. # Floor Planning 6 Hrs Floor planning methods; Off chip connections. # Architecture Design 6 Hrs Register Transfer design; High-level synthesis; Architecture for low power; Architecture testing. # CAD Systems and Design 8 Hrs CAD systems; Switch level simulation; Layout Synthesis; Layout analysis; Timing Analysis and optimization; Logic Synthesis; Test Generation; Sequential machine optimization; Scheduling and bonding; Placement algorithms; partitioning algorithm; Channel routing and global routing algorithms. Text Books: # Wayne Wolf: Modern VLSI design, 3rd edition, Pearson Education, 2007. # Sabih H Gerez: Algorithms for VLSI Design Automation, Wiley India, 2007, (Chapters 2, 7.4, 7.5, 9.3.4, 9.5) Fuzzy Logic Subject Code: 06CS766 I.A. Marks : 25 Hours/Week : 04 Exam Hours: 03 Total Hours : 52 Exam Marks: 100 PART – A # Introduction, Classical Sets and Fuzzy Sets7 Hrs Background, Uncertainty and Imprecision, Statistics and Random Processes, Uncertainty in Information, Fuzzy Sets and Membership, Chance versus Ambiguity. Classical Sets - Operations on Classical Sets, Properties of Classical (Crisp) Sets, Mapping of Classical Sets to Functions. Fuzzy Sets - Fuzzy Set operations, Properties of Fuzzy Sets. Sets as Points in Hypercubes. # Classical Relations and Fuzzy Relations 6 Hrs Cartesian Product, Crisp Relations - Cardinality of Crisp Relations, Operations on Crisp Relations, Properties of Crisp Relations, Composition. Fuzzy Relations - Cardinality of Fuzzy Relations, Operations on Fuzzy Relations, Properties of Fuzzy Relations, Fuzzy Cartesian Product and Composition, Non-interactive Fuzzy Sets. Tolerance and Equivalence Relations - Crisp Equivalence Relation, Crisp Tolerance Relation, Fuzzy Tolerance and Equivalence Relations. Value Assignments - Cosine Amplitude, Max-min Method, Other Similarity methods. 3. Membership Functions 6 Hrs Features of the Membership Function, Standard Forms and Boundaries, Fuzzification, Membership Value Assignments – Intuition, Inference, Rank Ordering, Angular Fuzzy Sets, Neural Networks, Genetic Algorithms, Inductive Reasoning. 4. Fuzzy-to-Crisp Conversions, Fuzzy Arithmetic 7 Hrs Lambda-Cuts for Fuzzy Sets, Lambda-Cuts for Fuzzy Relations, Defuzzification Methods. Extension Principle - Crisp Functions, Mapping and Relations, Functions of fuzzy Sets – Extension Principle, Fuzzy Transform (Mapping), Practical Considerations. Fuzzy Numbers Interval Analysis in Arithmetic, Approximate Methods of Extension - Vertex method, DSW Algorithm, Restricted DSW Algorithm, Comparisons. Fuzzy Vectors. PART - B 5. Classical Logic and Fuzzy Logic 6 Hrs Classical Predicate Logic – Tautologies, Contradictions, Equivalence, Exclusive Or and Exclusive Nor,Logical Proofs, Deductive Inferences. Fuzzy Logic, Approximate Reasoning, Fuzzy Tautologies, Contradictions, Equivalence and Logical Proofs, Other forms of the Implication Operation, Other forms of the Composition Operation. 6. Fuzzy Rule- Based Systems 6 Hrs Natural Language, Linguistic Hedges, Rule-Based Systems - Canonical Rule Forms, Decomposition of Compound Rules, Likelihood and Truth Qualification, Aggregation of Fuzzy Rules. Graphical Techniques of Inference. 7.Fuzzy Decision Making 7 Hrs Fuzzy Synthetic Evaluation, Fuzzy Ordering, Preference and consensus, Multiobjective Decision Making, Fuzzy Bayesian Decision Method, Decision Making under Fuzzy States and Fuzzy Actions. 8. Fuzzy Classification 7 Hrs Classification by Equivalence Relations - Crisp Relations, Fuzzy Relations. Cluster Analysis, Cluster Validity, c-Means Clustering - Hard c-Means (HCM), Fuzzy c-Means (FCM). Classification Metric, Hardening the Fuzzy c-Partition, Similarity Relations from Clustering. Text Books: 1. Timothy J. Ross: Fuzzy Logic with Engineering Applications, McGraw- HHill, 1997. (Chapter 1 (pp 1-14), Chapter 2 (pp 17-34), Chapter 3 ( pp 46-70), Chapter 4 (pp 87-122), Chapter 5 (pp 130-146), Chapter 6 (pp 151-178), Chapter 7 ( pp 183-210), Chapter 8 (pp 232-254), Chapter 9 (pp 313-352), Chapter 10 ( pp 371 – 400)) Reference Books: 1.B Kosko. Nural Networks and Fuzzy systems: A Dynamical System approach, Prentice Hall 1991. Networks laboratory Subject Code: 06CSL77 I.A. Marks : 25 Hours/Week : 03 Exam Hours: 03 Total Hours : 42 Exam Marks: 50 Note: Student is required to solve one problem from PART-A and one problem from PART-B. The questions are allotted based on lots. Both questions carry equal marks. PART A – Simulation Exercises The following experiments shall be conducted using either NS228/OPNET or any other suitable simulator. # Simulate a three nodes point – to – point network with duplex links between them. Set the queue size and vary the bandwidth and find the number of packets dropped. # Simulate a four node point-to-point network with the links connected as follows: n0 – n2, n1 – n2 and n2 – n3. Apply TCP agent between n0-n3 and UDP between n1-n3. Apply relevant applications over TCP and UDP agents changing the parameter and determine the number of packets sent by TCP / UDP. # Simulate the different types of Internet traffic such as FTP and TELNET over a network and analyze the throughput. # Simulate the transmission of ping messages over a network topology consisting of 6 nodes and find the number of packets dropped due to congestion. # Simulate an Ethernet LAN using n nodes (6-10), change error rate and data rate and compare throughput. # Simulate an Ethernet LAN using n nodes and set multiple traffic nodes and determine collision across different nodes. # Simulate an Ethernet LAN using n nodes and set multiple traffic nodes and plot congestion window for different source / destination. # Simulate simple ESS and with transmitting nodes in wire-less LAN by simulation and determine the performance with respect to transmission of packets. PART-B Implement the following in C/C++: # Write a program for error detecting code using CRC-CCITT (16- bits). # Write a program for frame sorting technique used in buffers. # Write a program for distance vector algorithm to find suitable path for transmission. # Using TCP/IP sockets, write a client – server program to make the client send the file name and to make the server send back the contents of the requested file if present. # Implement the above program using as message queues or FIFOs as IPC channels. # Write a program for simple RSA algorithm to encrypt and decrypt the data. # Write a program for Hamming code generation for error diction and correction. # Write a program for congestion control using leaky bucket algorithm. Web Programming Laboratory Subject Code: 06CSL78 I.A. Marks : 25 Hours/Week : 03 Exam Hours: 03 Total Hours : 42 Exam Marks: 50 Note: One exercise must be asked in the examination. ''' '''The assignment of the exercise must be based on lots. # Develop and demonstrate a XHTML document that illustrates the use external style sheet, ordered list, table, borders, padding, color, and the tag. # Develop and demonstrate a XHTML file that includes Javascript script for the following problems: # Input: A number n obtained using prompt Output: The first n Fibonacci numbers b) Input: A number n obtained using prompt Output: A table of numbers from 1 to n and their squares using alert # Develop and demonstrate a XHTML file that includes Javascript script that uses functions for the following problems: # Parameter: A string Output: The position in the string of the left-most vowel b) Parameter: A number Output: The number with its digits in the reverse order # a) Develop and demonstrate, using Javascript script, a XHTML document that collects the USN ( the valid format is: A digit from 1 to 4 followed by two upper-case characters followed by two digits followed by two upper-case characters followed by three digits; no embedded spaces allowed) of the user. Event handler must be included for the form element that collects this information to validate the input. Messages in the alert windows must be produced when errors are detected. b) Modify the above program to get the current semester also (restricted to be a number from 1 to 8) # a) Develop and demonstrate, using Javascript script, a XHTML document that contains three short paragraphs of text, stacked on top of each other, with only enough of each showing so that the mouse cursor can be placed over some part of them. When the cursor is placed over the exposed part of any paragraph, it should rise to the top to become completely visible. b) Modify the above document so that when a paragraph is moved from the top stacking position, it returns to its original position rather than to the bottom. # a) Design an XML document to store information about a student in an engineering college affiliated to VTU. The information must include USN, Name, Name of the College, Brach, Year of Joining, and e-mail id. Make up sample data for 3 students. Create a CSS style sheet and use it to display the document. b) Create an XSLT style sheet for one student element of the above document and use it to create a display of that element. # a) Write a Perl program to display various Server Information like Server Name, Server Software, Server protocol, CGI Revision etc. b) Write a Perl program to accept UNIX command from a HTML form and to display the output of the command executed. # a) Write a Perl program to accept the User Name and display a greeting message randomly chosen from a list of 4 greeting messages. b) Write a Perl program to keep track of the number of visitors visiting the web page and to display this count of visitors, with proper headings. # Write a Perl program to display a digital clock which displays the current time of the server. # Write a Perl program to insert name and age information entered by the user into a table created using MySQL and to display the current contents of this table. # Write a PHP program to store current date-time in a COOKIE and display the ‘Last visited on’ date-time on the web page upon reopening of the same page. # Write a PHP program to store page views count in SESSION, to increment the count on each refresh, and to show the count on web page. # Create a XHTML form with Name, Address Line 1, Address Line 2, and E-mail text fields. On submitting, store the values in MySQL table. Retrieve and display the data based on Name. # Using PHP and MySQL, develop a program to accept book information viz. Accession number, title, authors, edition and publisher from a web page and store the information in a database and to search for a book with the title specified by the user and to display the search results with proper headings. VIII SEMESTER = ADVANCED COMPUTER ARCHITECTURES = Sub Code: 06CS81 IA Marks :25 Hrs/Week: 04 Exam Hours :03 Total Hrs: 52 Exam Marks :100 PART - A Shridevi Institute of Engineering and Technology, Tumkur # Fundamentals Of Computer Design 6 Hrs Introduction; Classes of computers; Defining computer architecture; Trends in Technology, power in Integrated Circuits and cost; Dependability; Measuring, reporting and summarizing Performance; Quantitative Principles of computer design. # Pipelining 6 Hrs. Introduction; Pipeline hazards; Implementation of pipeline; What makes pipelining hard to implement? # Instruction –Level Parallelism – 1 7 Hrs ILP: Concepts and challenges; Basic Compiler Techniques for exposing ILP; Reducing Branch costs with prediction; Overcoming Data hazards with Dynamic scheduling; Hardware-based speculation. # Instruction –Level Parallelism – 2 7 Hrs Exploiting ILP using multiple issue and static scheduling; Exploiting ILP using dynamic scheduling, multiple issue and speculation; Advanced Techniques for instruction delivery and Speculation; The Intel Pentium 4 as example. PART - B # Multiprocessors and Thread –Level Parallelism 7 Hrs Introduction; Symmetric shared-memory architectures; Performance of symmetric shared–memory multiprocessors; Distributed shared memory and directory-based coherence; Basics of synchronization; Models of Memory Consistency. # Review of Memory Hierarchy 6 Hrs Introduction; Cache performance; Cache Optimizations, Virtual memory. # Memory Hierarchy design 6 Hrs Introduction; Advanced optimizations of Cache performance; Memory technology and optimizations; Protection: Virtual memory and virtual machines. # Hardware and Software for VLIW and EPIC7 Hrs Introduction: Exploiting Instruction-Level Parallelism Statically; Detecting and Enhancing Loop-Level Parallelism; Scheduling and Structuring Code for Parallelism; Hardware Support for Exposing Parallelism: Predicated Instructions; Hardware Support for Compiler Speculation; The Intel IA-64 Architecture and Itanium Processor; Conclusions. Text Books: # John L. Hennessey and David A. Patterson: Computer Architecture, A Quantitative Approach,' '''4th Edition,' Elsevier, 2007. (Chapter. 1.1 to 1.9, 2.1 to 2.10, 4.1to 4.6, 5.1 to 5.4, Appendix A, Appendix C, Appendix G) '''Reference Books: # Kai Hwang: Advanced Computer Architecture Parallelism, Scalability, Programability', '''Tata Mc Grawhill, 2003. # David E. Culler, Jaswinder Pal Singh, Anoop Gupta: Parallel Computer Architecture, A Hardware / Software Approach, Morgan Kaufman, 1999.' ' '''System Modeling and Simulation' Sub Code: 06CS82IA Marks: 25 Hrs/Week: 04Exam Hours: 03 Total Hrs: 52Exam Marks: 100 PART – A 1. Introduction 8 Hrs When simulation is the appropriate tool and when it is not appropriate; Advantages and disadvantages of Simulation; Areas of application; Systems and system environment; Components of a system; Discrete and continuous systems; Model of a system; Types of Models; Discrete-Event System Simulation; Steps in a Simulation Study. Simulation examples: Simulation of queuing systems; Simulation of inventory systems; Other examples of simulation. 2. General Principles, Simulation Software 6 Hrs Concepts in Discrete-Event Simulation: The Event-Scheduling / Time-Advance Algorithm, World Views, Manual simulation Using Event Scheduling; List processing. Simulation in Java; Simulation in GPSS. 3. Statistical Models in Simulation6 Hrs Review of terminology and concepts; Useful statistical models; Discrete distributions; Continuous distributions; Poisson process; Empirical distributions. 4. Queuing Models6 Hrs Characteristics of queuing systems; Queuing notation; Long-run measures of performance of queuing systems; Steady-state behavior of M/G/1 queue; Networks of queues. PART - B 5. Random-Number Generation, Random-Variate Generation8 Hrs ' Properties of random numbers; Generation of pseudo-random numbers; Techniques for generating random numbers; Tests for Random Numbers. Random-Variate Generation: Inverse transform technique; Acceptance-Rejection technique; Special properties. '''6. Input Modeling6 Hrs ' Data Collection; Identifying the distribution with data; Parameter estimation; Goodness of Fit Tests; Fitting a non-stationary Poisson process; Selecting input models without data; Multivariate and Time-Series input models. '7. Output Analysis for a Single Model6 Hrs ' Types of simulations with respect to output analysis; Stochastic nature of output data; Measures of performance and their estimation; Output analysis for terminating simulations; Output analysis for steady-state simulations. '8. Verification and Validation of Simulation Models, Optimization6 Hrs ' Model building, verification and validation; Verification of simulation models; Calibration and validation of models. Optimization via Simulation. '''Text Books: 1. Jerry Banks, John S. Carson II, Barry L. Nelson, David M. Nicol: Discrete-Event System Simulation, 4th Edition, Pearson Education, 2007. (Chapters1, 2, 3, 4.4, 4.5, 5, 6.1 to 6.3, 6.4.1, 6.6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12.4) Reference Books: # Lawrence M. Leemis, Stephen K. Park: Discrete – Event Simulation: A First Course, Pearson / Prentice-Hall, 2006. # Averill M. Law: Simulation Modeling and Analysis,4th Edition, Tata McGraw-Hill, 2007. Mobile Computing Sub Code: 06CS831IA Marks: 25 Hrs/Week: 04Exam Hours: 03 Total Hrs: 52Exam Marks: 100 PART – A 1. Mobile Devices and Systems, Architectures8 Hrs Mobile phones, Digital Music Players, Handheld Pocket Computers, Handheld Devices, Operating Systems, Smart Systems, Limitations of Mobile Devices, Automotive Systems. GSM – Services and System Architectures, Radio Interfaces, Protocols, Localization, Calling, Handover, General Packet Radio Service. 2. Wireless Medium Access Control and CDMA – based Communication 6 Hrs Medium Access Control, Introduction to CDMA – based Systems, OFDM 3. Mobile IP Network Layer, Mobile Transport Layer 7 Hrs IP and Mobile IP Network Layers Packet Delivery and Handover Management, Registration, Tunneling and Encapsulation, Route Optimization, Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol. Indirect TCP, Snooping TCP, Mobile TCP, Other Methods of TCP – layer Transmission for Mobile Networks. 4. Databases 5 Hrs Database Hoarding Techniques, Data Caching, Client – Server Computing and Adaptation, Transactional Models, Query Processing, Data Recovery Process, Issues relating to Quality of Service. PART – B 5. Data Dissemination and Broadcasting Systems 5 Hrs Communication Asymmetry, Classification of Data – Delivery Mechanisms, Data Dissemination Broadcast Models, Selective Tuning and Indexing Techniques, Digital Audio Broadcasting, Digital video Broadcasting. 6. Data Synchronization in Mobile Computing Systems 6 Hrs Synchronization, Synchronization Protocols, SyncML – Synchronization Language for Mobile Computing, Synchronized Multimedia Markup Language (SMIL). 7. Mobile Devices, Server and Management, Wireless LAN, Mobile Internet Connectivity and Personal Area Network 8 Hrs Mobile agent, Application Server, Gateways, Portals, Service Discovery, Device Management, Mobile File Systems. Wireless LAN (WiFi) Architecture and Protocol Layers, WAP 1.1 and WAP 2.0 Architectures, Bluetooth – enabled Devices Network, Zigbee. 8. Mobile Application languages – XML, Java, J2ME and JavaCard, Mobile Operating Systems7 Hrs Introduction, XML, JAVA, Java 2 Micro Edition (J2ME), JavaCard. Operating System, PalmOS, Windows CE, Symbian OS, Linux for Mobile Devices. Text Books: # Raj Kamal: Mobile Computing, Oxford University Press, 2007. Reference Books: # Asoke Talkukder, Roopa R Yavagal: Mobile Computing – Technology, Applications and Service Creation, Tata McGraw Hill, 2005 # Reza B’Far: Mobile Computing Principles – Designing and Developing Mobile Applications with UML and XML, 5th Edition, Cambridge University press, 2006. # Uwe Hansmann, Lothat Merk, Martin S Nicklous and Thomas Stober: Principles of Mobile Computing, 2nd Edition, Springer International Edition, 2003. # Schiller: Mobile Communication, Pearson Publication, 2004. Web 2.0 and Rich Internet Applications Sub Code: 06CS832IA Marks: 25 Hrs/ Week: 04Exam Hours: 03 Total Hours: 52Exam Marks: 100 PART - A # Introduction, Web Services7 Hrs What is Web 2.0?, Folksonomies and Web 2.0, Software As a Service (SaaS), Data and Web 2.0, Convergence, Iterative development, Rich User experience, Multiple Delivery Channels, Social Networking. Web Services: SOAP, RPC Style SOAP, Document style SOAP, WSDL, REST services, JSON format, What is JSON?, Array literals, Object literals, Mixing literals, JSON Syntax, JSON Encoding and Decoding, JSON versus XML. 2. Building Rich Internet Applications with AJAX-17 Hrs Building Rich Internet Applications with AJAX: Limitations of Classic Web application model, AJAX principles, Technologies behind AJAX, Examples of usage of AJAX, Dynamic web applications through Hidden frames for both GET and POST methods. 3. Building Rich Internet Applications with AJAX-26 Hrs IFrames, Asynchronous communication and AJAX application model, XMLHTTP Object – properties and methods, handling different browser implementations of XMLHTTP, The same origin policy, Cache control, AJAX Patterns (Only algorithms – examples not required): Predictive fetch pattern, Submission throttling pattern, Periodic refresh, Multi stage download, Fall back patterns. 4. Building Rich Internet Applications with Flex - 16 Hrs Flash player, Flex framework, MXML and Actionscript, Working with Data services, Understanding differences between HTML and Flex applications, Understanding how Flex applications work, Understanding Flex and Flash authoring, MXML language, a simple example. PART – B # Building Rich Internet Applications with Flex - 26 Hrs Using Actionscript, MXML and Actionscript correlations. Understanding Actionscript 3.0 language syntax: Language overview, Objects and Classes, Packages and namespaces, Variables & scope of variables, case sensitivity and general syntax rules, Operators, Conditional, Looping, Functions, Nested functions, Functions as Objects, Function scope, OO Programming in Actionscript: Classes, Interfaces, Inheritance, Working with String objects, Working with Arrays, Error handling in Actionscript: Try/Catch, Working with XML # Building Rich Internet Applications with Flex - 36 Hrs Framework fundamentals, Understanding application life cycle, Differentiating between Flash player and Framework, Bootstrapping Flex applications, Loading one flex application in to another, Understanding application domains, Understanding the preloader. Managing layout, Flex layout overview, Working with children, Container types, Layout rules, Padding, Borders and gaps, Nesting containers, Making fluid interfaces. # Building Rich Internet Applications with Flex – 4 6 Hrs Working with UI components: Understanding UI Components, Creating component instances, Common UI Component properties, Handling events, Button, Value selectors, Text components, List based controls, Data models and Model View Controller, Creating collection objects, Setting the data provider, Using Data grids, Using Tree controls, Working with selected values and items, Pop up controls, Navigators, Control bars Working with data: Using data models, Using XML, Using Actionscript classes, Data Binding. # Building advanced Web 2.0 applications 8 Hrs Definition of mash up applications, Mash up Techniques, Building a simple mash up application with AJAX, Remote data communication, strategies for data communication, Simple HTTPServices, URLLoader in Flex, Web Services in Flex, Examples: Building an RSS reader with AJAX, Building an RSS reader with Flex. Text Books: # Nicholas C Zakas et al: Professional AJAX, Wrox publications, 2006. (Chapters 1 to 4, Chapter 6 pp157-166, Chapter 7 pp191-196) # Chafic Kazoun: Programming Flex 2, O’Reilly publications, 2007. (Chapters 1, Chapters 3 to 7, Chapter 12, Chapter 16 pp380-403) # Francis Shanahan: Mashups, Wrox, 2007. (Chapters 1, 6) Reference Books: # Thomas A. Powel: Ajax The Complete reference, McGraw Hill, 2008. # Gottfried Vossen, Stephan Hagemann: Unleashing Web 2.0 From Concepts to Creativity, Elsevier, 2007. # Colin Moock: Essential Actionscript 3.0, O’Reilly Publications, 2007. # Steven Holzner : Ajax Bible Wiley India , 2007. # Justin Gehtland et al: A Web 2.0 primer Pragmatic Ajax, SPD Publications, 2006. # Eric Van derVlist et al: Professional Web 2.0 Programming, Wiley India, 2007. STORAGE AREA NETWORKS Sub Code: 06CS833 IA Marks : 25 Hrs/Week: 04 Exam Hours : 03 Total Hrs: 52 Exam Marks : 100 PART- A # Introduction 6 Hrs Server Centric IT Architecture and its Limitations; Storage – Centric IT Architecture and its advantages; Case study: Replacing a server with Storage Networks; The Data Storage and Data Access problem; The Battle for size and access. 2. Intelligent Disk Subsystems - 1 6 Hrs Architecture of Intelligent Disk Subsystems; Hard disks and Internal I/O Channels, JBOD, Storage virtualization using RAID and different RAID levels; 3. Intelligent Disk Subsystems – 1, I/O Techniques - 1 7 Hrs Caching: Acceleration of Hard Disk Access; Intelligent disk subsystems; Availability of disk subsystems. The Physical I/O path from the CPU to the Storage System; SCSI. 4. I/O Techniques – 2, Network Attached Storage 7 Hrs Fibre Channel Protocol Stack; Fibre Channel SAN; IP Storage. The NAS Architecture, The NAS hardware Architecture, The NAS Software Architecture, Network connectivity, NAS as a storage system. PART- B 5. File System and NAS 6 Hrs Local File Systems; Network file Systems and file servers; Shared Disk file systems; Comparison of fibre Channel and NAS. 6. Storage Virtualization 6 Hrs Definition of Storage virtualization; Implementation Considerations; Storage virtualization on Block or file level; Storage virtualization on various levels of the storage Network; Symmetric and Asymmetric storage virtualization in the Network 7. SAN Architecture and Hardware devices 7 Hrs ''' Overview, creating a Network for storage; SAN Hardware devices, The fibre channel switch, Host Bus adaptors; Putting the storage in SAN; Fabric operation from a Hardware perspective. '''8. Software Components of SAN 7 Hrs The switch’s Operating system, Device Drivers, The Supporting the switch’s components, Configuration options for SANs. Panning for business continuity. Text Books: # Ulf Troppens, Rainer Erkens and Wolfgang Muller: Storage Networks Explained, Wiley India, 2003 (Ch. 1, 2, 3.1 to 3.5, 4, 5.3 to 5.7) # Robert Spalding: Storage Networks, The Complete Reference, Tata McGraw Hill, 2003. (Ch. 1, 2, 9, 13, 14, 15, 16, 21) Reference Books: # Richard Barker and Paul Massiglia: Storage Area Network Essentials A Complete Guide to understanding and Implementing SANs, John Wiley India, 2002. # Marc Farley: Storage Networking Fundamentals, Cisco Press, 2005. Network Management Systems Sub Code: 06CS834IA Marks: 25 Hrs/Week: 04Exam Hours: 03 Total Hrs: 52Exam Marks: 100 PART – A 1. Introduction7 Hrs ''' Analogy of Telephone Network Management, Data and Telecommunication Network Distributed computing Environments, TCP/IP-Based Networks: The Internet and Intranets, Communications Protocols and Standards- Communication Architectures, Protocol Layers and Services; Case Histories of Networking and Management – The Importance of topology , Filtering Does Not Reduce Load on Node, Some Common Network Problems; Challenges of Information Technology Managers, Network Management: Goals, Organization, and Functions- Goal of Network Management, Network Provisioning, Network Operations and the NOC, Network Installation and Maintenance; Network and System Management, Network Management System platform, Current Status and Future of Network Management. = 2. Basic Foundations: Standards, Models, and Language6 Hrs = Network Management Standards, Network Management Model, Organization Model, Information Model – Management Information Trees, Managed Object Perspectives, Communication Model; ASN.1- Terminology, Symbols, and Conventions, Objects and Data Types, Object Names, An Example of ASN.1 from ISO 8824; Encoding Structure; Macros, Functional Model. '''3. SNMPv1 Network Management - 1 6 Hrs Managed Network: The History of SNMP Management, Internet Organizations and standards, Internet Documents, The SNMP Model, The Organization Model, System Overview. 4. SNMPv1 Network Management – 27 Hrs The Information Model – Introduction, The Structure of Management Information, Managed Objects, Management Information Base. The SNMP Communication Model – The SNMP Architecture, Administrative Model, SNMP Specifications, SNMP Operations, SNMP MIB Group, Functional Model. PART - B 5. SNMP Management – RMON6 Hrs Remote Monitoring, RMON SMI and MIB, RMONI1- RMON1 Textual Conventions, RMON1 Groups and Functions, Relationship Between Control and Data Tables, RMON1 Common and Ethernet Groups, RMON Token Ring Extension Groups, RMON2 – The RMON2 Management Information Base, RMON2 Conformance Specifications; ATM Remote Monitoring, A Case Study of Internet Traffic Using RMON. 6. Broadband Network Management: ATM Networks6 Hrs Broadband Networks and Services, ATM Technology – Virtual Path-Virtual Circuit, TM Packet Size, Integrated Service, SONET, ATM LAN Emulation, Virtual LAN; ATM Network Management – The ATM Network Reference Model, The Integrated Local Management Interface, The ATM Management Information Base, The Role of SNMP and ILMI in ATM Management, M1 Interface: Management of ATM Network Element, M2 Interface: Management of Private Networks, M3 Interface: Customer Network Management of Public Networks, M4 Interface: Public Network Management, Management of LAN Emulation, ATM Digital Exchange Interface Management. 7. Broadband Network Management6 Hrs Broadband Access Networks and Technologies – Broadband Access Networks, roadband Access Technology; HFCT Technology – The Broadband LAN, The Cable Modem, The Cable Modem Termination System, The HFC Plant, The RF Spectrum for Cable Modem; Data Over Cable Reference Architecture; HFC Management – Cable Modem and CMTS Management, HFC Link Management, RF Spectrum Management, DSL Technology; Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line Technology – Role of the ADSL Access Network in an Overall Network, ADSL Architecture, ADSL Channeling Schemes, ADSL Encoding Schemes; ADSL Management – ADSL Network Management Elements, ADSL Configuration Management, ADSL Fault Management, ADSL Performance Management, SNMP-Based ADSL Line MIB, MIB Integration with Interfaces Groups in MIB-2, ADSL Configuration Profiles. 8. Network Management Applications8 Hrs Configuration Management- Network Provisioning, Inventory Management, Network Topology, Fault Management- Fault Detection, Fault Location and Isolation Techniques, Performance Management – Performance Metrics, Data Monitoring, Problem Isolation, Performance Statistics; Event Correlation Techniques – Rule-Based Reasoning, Model-Based Reasoning, Case-Based Reasoning, Codebook correlation Model, State Transition Graph Model, Finite State Machine Model, Security Management – Policies and Procedures, Security Breaches and the Resources Needed to Prevent Them, Firewalls, Cryptography, Authentication and Authorization, Client/Server Authentication Systems, Messages Transfer Security, Protection of Networks from Virus Attacks, Accounting Management, Report Management, Policy-Based Management, Service Level Management.' ' Text Books: 1. Mani Subramanian: Network Management- Principles and Practice, Pearson Education Publication, 2003. Information and Network Security Subject Code: 06CS835 I.A. Marks : 25 Hours/Week : 04 Exam Hours: 03 Total Hours : 52 Exam Marks: 100 PART – A # Planning for Security6 Hrs Introduction; Information Security Policy, Standards, and Practices; The Information Security Blue Print; Contingency plan and a model for contingency plan. # Security Technology-16 Hrs Introduction; Physical design; Firewalls; Protecting Remote Connections. # Security Technology - 26 Hrs Introduction; Intrusion Detection Systems (IDS); Honey Pots, Honey Nets, and Padded cell systems; Scanning and Analysis Tools. # Cryptography8 Hrs Introduction; A short History of Cryptography; Principles of Cryptography; Cryptography Tools; Attacks on Cryptosystems. PART - B # Introduction to Network Security, Authentication Applications8 Hrs Attacks , services, and Mechanisms; Security Attacks; Security Services; A model for Internetwork Security; Internet Standards and RFCs. Kerberos, X.509 Directory Authentication Service. # Electronic Mail Security6 Hrs Pretty Good Privacy (PGP); S/MIME. 7. IP Security6 Hrs IP Security Overview; IP Security Architecture; Authentication Header; Encapsulating Security Payload; Combining Security Associations; Key Management. # Web Security6 Hrs Web security requirements; Secure Socket layer (SSL) and Transport layer Security (TLS); Secure Electronic Transaction (SET). Text Books: # Michael E. Whitman and Herbert J. Mattord: Principles of Information Security, 2nd Edition, Thomson, 2005. (Chapters 5, 6, 7, 8; Exclude the topics not mentioned in the syllabus) # Network Security Essentials: Applications and Standards, William Stallings, Person Education (Chapters: 1, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8) Reference Books: 1. Cryptography and Network Security, Behrouz A. Forouzan, McGraw-Hill. Microcontroller-Based Systems Subject Code: 06CS836 I.A. Marks : 25 Hours/Week : 04 Exam Hours: 03 Total Hours : 52 Exam Marks: 100 PART – A 1. Introduction, 8051 Assembly Language Programming – 1 7 Hrs Microcontrollers and embedded processors; Overview of the 8051 family. 8051 Assembly Language Programming (ALP) -1: Inside the 8051; Introduction to 8051 ALP; Assembling and running an 8051 program; The PC and ROM space in 8051; Data types, directives, flag bits, PSW register, register banks, and the stack. 2. ALP – 2 6 Hrs Jump and loop instructions; Call instructions; Time delay for various 8051 family members; I/O programming; I/O bit manipulation programming. Immediate and register addressing modes; Accessing memory using various addressing modes. 3. ALP – 3, Programming in C 7 Hrs Bit addresses for I/O and RAM; Extra 128 bytes of on-chip RAM in 8052. Arithmetic instructions; Signed numbers and arithmetic operations; Logic and compare instructions; rotate instruction and serialization; BCD, ASCII, and other application programs. Programming in C: Data types and time delays; I/O programming; Logic operations; Data conversion programs; Accessing code ROM space; Data serialization. 4. Pin Description, Timer Programming 6 Hrs Pin description of 8051; Intel Hex file; Programming the 8051 timers; Counter programming; Programming Timers 0 and 1 in C. PART – B 5. Serial Port Programming, Interrupt Programming 6 Hrs basics of serial communications; 8051 connections to RS232; Serial port programming in assembly and in C. 8051 interrupts; Programming timer interrupts; Programming external hardware interrupts; Programming the serial communications interrupt; Interrupt priority in 8051 / 8052; Interrupt programming in C. 6. Interfacing LCD, Keyboard, ADC, DAC and Sensors 7 Hrs LCE interfacing; Keyboard interfacing; Parallel and serial ADC; DAC interfacing; Sensor interfacing and signal conditioning. 7. Interfacing to External Memory, Interfacing with 8255 7 Hrs Memory address decoding; Interfacing 8031 / 8051 with external ROM; 8051 data memory space; Accessing external data memory in C. Interfacing with 8255; Programming 8255 in C. 8. DS12887 RTC interfacing and Programming, Applications 6 Hrs DS12887 RTC interfacing; DS12887 RTC programming in C; Alarm, SQW, and IRQ features of DS12886. Relays and opto-isolators; Stepper motor interfacing; DC motor interfacing and PWM. Text Books: 1. Muhammad Ali Mazidi, Janice Gillispie Mazidi, Rolin D. McKinlay: The 8051 Microcontroller and Embedded Systems using Assembly and C, 2nd Edition, Pearson Education,2008. Reference Books: 1. Raj Kamal: Microcontrollers Architecture, Programming, Interfacing and System Design, Pearson Education, 2007. 2. Dr. Ramani Kalpathi, Ganesh Raja: Microcontrollers and Applications, 1st Revised Edition, Sanguine Technical Publishers, 2007. Adhoc Networks Sub Code: 06CS841IA Marks: 25 Hrs/Week: 04Exam Hours: 03 Total Hrs: 52Exam Marks: 100 PART – A 1. Introduction 6 Hrs Ad hoc Networks: Introduction, Issues in Ad hoc wireless networks, Ad hoc wireless internet. 2. MAC - 1 7 Hrs MAC Protocols for Ad hoc wireless Networks: Introduction, Issues in designing a MAC protocol for Ad hoc wireless Networks, Design goals of a MAC protocol for Ad hoc wireless Networks, Classification of MAC protocols, Contention based protocols with reservation mechanisms. 3. MAC – 2 6 Hrs Contention-based MAC protocols with scheduling mechanism, MAC protocols that use directional antennas, Other MAC protocols. 4. Routing - 1 7 Hrs Routing protocols for Ad hoc wireless Networks: Introduction, Issues in designing a routing protocol for Ad hoc wireless Networks, Classification of routing protocols, Table drive routing protocol, On-demand routing protocol. PART-B 5. Routing – 2 6 Hrs Hybrid routing protocol, Routing protocols with effective flooding mechanisms, Hierarchical routing protocols, Power aware routing protocols. 6. Transport Layer 7 Hrs Transport layer protocols for Ad hoc wireless Networks: Introduction, Issues in designing a transport layer protocol for Ad hoc wireless Networks, Design goals of a transport layer protocol for Ad hoc wireless Networks, Classification of transport layer solutions, TCP over Ad hoc wireless Networks, Other transport layer protocols for Ad hoc wireless Networks. 7. Security 6 Hrs Security: Security in wireless Ad hoc wireless Networks, Network security requirements, Issues & challenges in security provisioning, Network security attacks, Key management, Secure routing in Ad hoc wireless Networks. 8. QoS 7 Hrs Quality of service in Ad hoc wireless Networks: Introduction, Issues and challenges in providing QoS in Ad hoc wireless Networks, Classification of QoS solutions, MAC layer solutions, network layer solutions. Text Books: # C. Siva Ram Murthy & B. S. Manoj: Ad hoc Wireless Networks, 2nd Edition, Pearson Education, 2005 Reference Books: # Ozan K. Tonguz and Gianguigi Ferrari: Ad hoc Wireless Networks, John Wiley, 2006. # Xiuzhen Cheng, Xiao Hung, Ding-Zhu Du: Ad hoc Wireless Networking, Kluwer Academic Publishers, 2004. 3. C.K. Toh: Adhoc Mobile Wireless Networks- Protocols and Systems, Prentice-Hall PTR, 2002. Software Testing Subject Code: 06CS842 / 06IS81 I.A. Marks: 25 Hours/Week: 4 Exam Marks: 100 Total Hours: 52 Exam Hours: 3 PART – A 1. Basics of Software Testing - 1 6 Hrs Human Errors and Testing; Software Quality; Requirements, Behavior and Correctness; Correctness versus Reliability; Testing and Debugging; Test Metrics; Software and Hardware Testing; Testing and Verification; Defect Management; Execution History; Test-generation Strategies, Static Testing. 2. Basics of Software Testing - 2 6 Hrs Model-Based Testing and Model Checking; Control-Flow Graph; Dominators and Postdominators; Program-Dependence Graph; Strings, Languages and Regular Expression; Types of Testing; The Saturation Effect. 3. Test Generation from Requirements – 1 7 Hrs Introduction; The Test-Selection Problem; Equivalence Partitioning; Boundary Value Analysis; Category-Partition Method. 4. Test Generation from Requirements – 2 7 Hrs Cause-Effect Graphing, Test Generation from Predicates. PART - B 5. Test Generation from Combinatorial Designs 7 Hrs Combinatorial Designs; A Combinatorial Test-Design Process; Fault Model; Latin Squares; Mutually Orthogonal Latin squares; Pair-wise Design: Binary Factors; Pair-wise Design: Multi-valued Factors; Orthogonal Arrays; Covering and Mixed-Level Covering Arrays; Arrays of Strength >2; Generation Covering Arrays. 6. Test Selection, Minimizations, and Regression Testing 7 Hrs What is Regression Testing? Regression-Test Process; RTS: The Problem; Selecting Regression Tests; Test Selection Using Execution Trace; Test Selection Using Dynamic Slicing; Scalability of Test-Selection Algorithm; Test Minimization; Test''' Prioritization; Tools for Regression Testing. '7. Test Adequacy: Assessment Using Control Flow and Data Flow – 1 6 Hrs'Test Adequacy: Basics; Adequacy Criteria Based on Control Flow. '''8. Test Adequacy: Assessment Using Control Flow and Data Flow – 2 6 Hrs Data-Flow Concepts; Adequacy Criteria Based on Data-Flow; Control Flow versus Data-Flow; The Subsumes Relation; Structural and Functional Testing; Scalability of Coverage Measurement. Text Books: 1. Aditya P Mathur: Foundations of Software Testing, Pearson Education, 2008. Reference Books: 1. Srinivasan Desikan, Gopalaswamy Ramesh: Software testing Principles and Practices, 2nd Edition, Pearson, 2007. 2. Ron Patton: Software Testing, 2nd edition, Pearson, 2004. 3. Brian Marrick: the Craft of Software Testing, Pearson, 1995. ARM Based System Design Subject Code: 06CS843 I.A. Marks: 25 Hours/Week: 4 Exam Marks: 100 Total Hours: 52 Exam Hours: 3 PART – A 1. Introduction 6 Hrs The RISC design philosophy; The ARN design philosophy; Embedded system hardware and software. ARM processor fundamentals: Registers; Current Program Status Register; Pipeline; Exceptions, interrupts and the Vector Table; Core extensions; Architecture revisions; ARM processor families. 2. ARM Instruction Set and Thumb Instruction Set7 Hrs ARM instruction set: Data processing instructions; Branch instructions; Load-store instructions; Software interrupt instruction; Program Status Register functions; Loading constants; ARMv5E extensions; Conditional execution. Thumb instruction set: Thumb register usage; ARM –Thumb interworking; Other branch instructions; Data processing instructions; Single-Register Load-Store instructions; Multiple-Register Load-Store instructions; Stack instructions; Software interrupt instruction. 3. Writing and Optimizing ARM Assembly Code6 Hrs Writing assembly code; Profiling and cycle counting; Instruction scheduling; Register allocation; Conditional execution; Looping constructs; Bit manipulation; Efficient switches; Handling unaligned data. 4. Optimized Primitives7 Hrs Double-precision integer multiplication; Integer normalization and count leading zeros; Division; Square roots; Transcendental functions; Endian reversal and bit operations; Saturated and rounded arithmetic; Random number generation. PART - B 5. Exception and Interrupt Handling7 Hrs Exception handling; Interrupts and interrupt handling schemes. 6. Caches7 Hrs The memory hierarchy and the cache memory; Cache architecture; Cache policy; Coprocessor 15 and cache; Flusing and cleaning cache memory; Cache lockdown; Caches and software performance. 7. Memory – 16 Hrs Memory Protection Units: Protected regions; Initializing the MPU, cache and write buffer; Demonstration of an MPU system. Memory Management Units: Moving from MPU to an MMU; How virtual memory works; Details of the ARM MMU. 8. Memory – 26 Hrs Page tables; The translation lookaside buffer; Domains and memory access permission; The caches and write buffer; Coprocessor 15 and MMU configuration; The fast context switch extension. Text Books: 1. Andrew N. Sloss, Dominic Symes, Chris Wright: ARM System Developer’s Guide – Designing and Optimizing System Software, Elsevier, 2004. Reference Books: 1. David Seal (Editor): ARM Architecture Reference Manual, 2nd Edition, Addison-Wesley, 2001. 2. Steve Furber: ARM System-on-Chip Architecture, 2nd Edition, Addison-Wesley, 2000. Service Oriented Architecture Subject Code: 06CS844 I.A. Marks: 25 Hours/Week: 4 Exam Marks: 100 Total Hours: 52 Exam Hours: 3 PART – A 1. Introduction o SOA, Evolution of SOA7 Hrs Fundamental SOA; Common Characteristics of contemporary SOA; Common tangible benefits of SOA; An SOA timeline (from XML to Web services to SOA); The continuing evolution of SOA (Standards organizations and Contributing vendors); The roots of SOA (comparing SOA to Past architectures). 2. Web Services and Primitive SOA6 Hrs The Web services framework; Services (as Web services); Service descriptions (with WSDL); Messaging (with SOAP). 3. Web Services and Contemporary SOA – 16 Hrs Message exchange patterns; Service activity; Coordination; Atomic Transactions; Business activities; Orchestration; Choreography. 4. Web Services and Contemporary SOA – 27 Hrs Addressing; Reliable messaging; Correlation; Polices; Metadata exchange; Security; Notification and eventing. PART – B 5. Principles of Service – Orientation7 Hrs Services-orientation and the enterprise; Anatomy of a service-oriented architecture; Common Principles of Service-orientation; How service orientation principles inter-relate; Service-orientation and object-orientation; Native Web service support for service-orientation principles. 6. Service Layers6 Hrs Service-orientation and contemporary SOA; Service layer abstraction; Application service layer, Business service layer, Orchestration service layer; Agnostic services; Service layer configuration scenarios. 7. Business Process Design7 Hrs WS-BPEL language basics; WS-Coordination overview; Service-oriented business process design; WS-addresing language basics; WS-ReliableMessaging language basics. 8. SOA Platforms6 Hrs SOA platform basics; SOA support in J2EE; SOA support in .NET; Integration considerations. Text Books: 1. Thomas Erl: Service-Oriented Architecture – Concepts, Technology, and Design, Pearson Education, 2005. Reference Books: 1. Eric Newcomer, Greg Lomow: Understanding SOA with Web Services, Pearson education, 2005. Grid Computing Subject Code: 06CS845I.A. Marks: 25 Hours/Week: 4Exam Marks: 100 Total Hours: 52Exam Hours: 3 PART – A 1. Introduction, Grid Computing Organizations and Their Roles 6 Hrs Early Grid Activities, Current Grid Activities, An Overview of Grid Business Areas, Grid Applications, Grid Infrastructure. Organizations Developing Grid Standards and Best Practice Guidelines, Organizations Developing Grid''' Computing Toolkits and the Framework, Organizations Building and Using Grid-Based Solutions to Solve Computing, Data and Network Requirements, Commercial Organizations Building and Using Grid-Based Solutions '''2. The Grid Computing Anatomy, Road Map6 Hrs The Grid Problem. Anatomy Computing, Business on Demand and Infrastructure Virtualization, Service-Oriented Architecture and Grid, Semantic Grids. 3. Architectures – 1 7 Hrs Service-Oriented Architecture, Web Services Architecture, XML, Related Technologies and Their Relevance to Web Services, XML Messages and Enveloping, Service Message Description Mechanisms. 4. Architectures – 27 Hrs Relationship between Web Service and Grid Service, Web Service Interoperability and the Role of the WS-I Organization, OGSA''' Architecture and Goals, Commercial Data Center (CDC), National Fusion Collaboratory (NFS), Online Media and Entertainment '''PART – B 5. The OGSA Platform Components, OGSI - 16 Hrs Native Platform Services and Transport Mechanisms, OGSA Hosting Environment, Core Networking Services Transport and Security, OGSA Infrastructure, OGSA Basic Services. Grid''' Services, A High-Level Introduction to OGSI (Open Grid Services Infrastructure). '''6. OGSI – 27 Hrs Technical Details of OGSI Specification, Introduction to Service Data Concepts, Grid Service: Naming and Change Management Recommendations 7. OGSA Basic Services – 1 7 Hrs Common Management Model (CMM), Service Domains, Policy Architecture, Security Architecture, Metering and Accounting. 8. OGSA Basic Services – 2, Toolkit 6 Hrs Common Distributed Logging, Distributed Data Access and Replication. GLOBUS GT3 Toolkit Architecture. Text Books: # Joshy Joseph, Craig Fellenstein: Grid Computing, IBM Press, 2007. Reference Books: 1. Prabhu: Grid and Cluster Computing, Prentice-Hall of India, 2007. Programming Languages ''' Subject Code: 06CS846 I.A. Marks : 25 '''Hours/Week : 04 Exam Hours: 03 Total Hours : 52 Exam Marks: 100 = PART - A = = 1. Introduction; Names, Scope, and Bindings - 17 Hrs = Language design; Programming language spectrum; Why study programming languages? Compilation and interpretation; Programming environments. Names, scope, and bindings: Concept of binding time; Object lifetime and storage management; Scope rules and implementing scope. 2.Names, Scope, and Bindings – 1; Control Flow – 17 Hrs The binding of reference environments; Binding within a scope; Separate compilation. Control Flow – 1: Expression evaluation. 3.Control Flow – 26 Hrs Structured and unstructured flow; Sequencing; Selection; Iteration; Recursion; Non-determinacy. 4. Data Types – 16 Hrs Type systems; Type checking; Records and variants; Arrays. PART - B 5.Data Types – 27 Hrs Strings; Sets; Pointers and recursive types; Lists; Files and Input/Output; Equality testing and assignment. 6.Subroutines and Control Abstraction - 16 Hrs Review of stack layout; Calling sequences; Parameter passing; Generic subroutines and modules; Exception handling. 7.Control Abstraction – 2; Data Abstraction, Object Orientation6 Hrs Control abstraction – 2: Coroutines. Data Abstraction, Object Orientation: Object oriented programming; Encapsulation and Inheritance; Dynamic method binding; Multiple inheritance; Object oriented programming revisited. = 8. Functional Languages, Logic Languages, Scripting Languages7 Hrs = Functional Labguages: Origins; Concepts; An overview of scheme; Evaluation order revisited; Higher-order functions; Functional programming in perspective. Logic Languages: Concepts; Prolog; Logic programming in perspective. Scripting Languages: Common characteristics. Text Books : # Michael L. Scott: Programming Language Pragmatics, 2nd Edition, Elsevier, 2006. ( Chapters 1.1 to 1.5, 3 excluding the sections on CD, 6 excluding the sections on CD, 7 including the sections on CD, 8 excluding the sections on CD, 9 including the sections on CD, 10 excluding the sections on CD, 11 excluding the sections on CD, 13.1. Note: Text Boxes titled Design & Implementation are excluded.) Reference Books: # Ravi Sethi: Programming languages Concepts and Constructs, 2nd Edition, Pearson Education, 1996. # Allen Tucker, Robert Nonan, Programming languages, Tata McGraw-Hill, 2002.